


Wicked Games

by ScarletWinter2478



Category: Bucky Banes, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Winter Soldier - Fandom
Genre: Action & Romance, F/M, Romance, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 16:44:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 40,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11294658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletWinter2478/pseuds/ScarletWinter2478
Summary: Bucky Barnes and Katie Harris meet for the first time at a shopping mall, literally running into each other in what seems like an accident. They soon discover that they have a history together, and that they are both a part of something much bigger than just the two of them.  They are pawns in a wicked game that has no rules.  Their search for the truth takes them across the country and across the ocean to new worlds where they hope their questions will all be answered.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction based on several characters found in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. All events are completely from my imagination and characters are used to further the storyline; this is NOT canon! 
> 
> Rated Mature due to some language and a couple of sexually charged scenes. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy Bucky and Katie's adventure, and that you will leave comments to let me know what you think!  
> Thank you!

 

He walked on and on, and then he walked some more. He had no destination in mind; he just had to keep moving. He wasn't sure if he was walking away from those people, places, things of his past, or towards the answers he needed to understand it all. He looked at his left arm, remembering that it had been different. It had been a shiny metal arm and hand, full of power, strength, and destruction. He couldn't sort out the blur of events that had brought him this new arm. A new arm; flesh colored, pliable, and lighter in weight, but extremely durable, at least so far. How did he get it? Who had done this to him? Was it the same people who had given him the metal appendage? An upgrade perhaps? OR was there some new tormentor, trying to control his life?

He had been followed several times the past couple of weeks, but had easily outwitted those feeble attempts at trapping him, too easily. He knew they would find him again. He was weary and hungry and wanted to sit for a while and think of nothing at all. He had discovered that he needed to do that once in a while, just to prevent the pressure of 'not knowing' from strangling him with doubt and even fear.

He spotted a rundown shopping mall, very small by today's standards with several empty store fronts. He figured that it was as good a place as any to sit for a while. He went inside and took note of the small crowd. There were a couple dozen soccer moms running their shopping errands, several small groups of older people walking laps around one level and then moving to the next. Some people just staring into the shop windows, not tempted enough by what they saw to even go inside and take a closer look.

 

As he walked towards the food court, hoping to find a sandwich and a decent cup of coffee, he noticed a woman, arms full of boxes and bags, as she hurried along to her next destination. He could see that she was in jeopardy of dropping everything she carried or at the very least, running into something or someone. Some instinct from a long distant past kicked in and he approached her, intending to offer her a hand. Just as he was about to speak, something in a nearby kiosk fell over, causing a loud banging sound. He tensed and froze in place, always expecting any loud noise to be accompanied by louder voices and possibly gunfire; or at least a fight of some kind. His attention diverted for a few seconds as he located the source of the sound, he did not turn back in time to avoid the approaching whirlwind.

They collided soundly and with a surprised yelp, she stumbled backwards catching her shin on the corner of an old metal bench and sat down hard on the floor. He bent over her immediately to see if she was seriously injured.

"I'm... I'm so sorry." He said, in a raspy voice. "I was trying to... are you okay?"

Big brown eyes stared up at him and she smiled hesitantly, "I think so. I'm sorry, I think it was my fault. I really wasn't watching where I was going..."

He smiled at her then, his silver blue eyes twinkling as he spoke, "You probably were, but I doubt that you could see much behind all of ... this," he pointed to her scattered belongings.

Looking around with a pained expression, she told him, "This is what I get for trying to be nice. Most of this isn't even mine; I was just picking it up for a friend." As she spoke, she noticed that a few people were starting to gawk at them. Trying to gather herself up, without causing her skirt to raise up any higher than it already was, she gave him a pleading look and he took her hand to help her stand, seeing her wince as she did.

"Are you sure you're ok?" He saw the wide scratch and raised skin on her leg, slightly below the knee, and gently, but firmly insisted she have a seat on the bench. He stooped down in front of her, putting his hand on her leg, inspecting the injury while he lightly ran his fingers over and around it. He asked her "Does this hurt?" as he gently probed the area with soft squeezes.

She was leaning over watching him as he 'worked' and looking directly at him said, "It burns a little... are you a doctor?"

He laughed then, for the first time in a very long time. It felt good. "No. But I have dealt with a lot of injuries in my time, so I'm pretty good at figuring out what should be done next."

She smiled at him and asked, "Am I going to live?"

He grinned and nodded saying "Yes, I think so." He still had his hand on her leg and she wondered if the air conditioning in the mall had stopped working or if she was having a hot flash. He saw that she was looking at his hand on her leg and noticed the blush that spread across her cheeks. He let go of her then and stood up saying, "I'm sorry... I wasn't trying to... that wasn't a pick-up line or anything."

With a slight frown she said, "Oh. Okay then, I don't know if I should be relieved or insulted by that."

He wasn't sure how to respond ... was she flirting with him? "Relieved. Be relieved," was all he could manage to come up with.

"Oh crap!" she moaned. "Do you think you could help me get this stuff to my car? We have been spotted by the mall cops and I really don't want to take the time to fill out an accident report, if I can get out of it."

He looked up just as the two uniformed guards were turning to make their way to the escalator. "You bet," he answered reaching over to pick up the boxes while she picked up the bags. He didn't want to talk to the police, ANY kind of police if he didn't have to. Looking at her he asked, "Which way?"

Chewing on her bottom lip she studied his handsome face and said, "Maybe I should know your name before I lead you to my car?"

He laughed, "Yeah, that's a good idea. My friends call me Bucky... so, you can call me Bucky."

"Hi Bucky, I'm Katie. Nice to meet you... now let's get out of here!"

When they reached her car, apparently undetected, as there were no uniforms in sight, he noted that she had started limping slightly.

"Look, Kate," (she looked more like a Kate than a Katie to him) "are you SURE you're alright? I feel awful for running into you like that."

"Don't be silly, I'm fine, I promise. And I think maybe we ran into each other, so... no fault there."

He nodded and seemed uncomfortable looking at her. She felt a pang of something...Pity? No. Concern? Maybe. A burning interest? Oh yes, definitely.

"Bucky, please don't think I'm being forward, I was just wondering if you have had lunch yet? I mean, I am delivering these packages to my friend who happens to be located right next to a great little deli. I was planning on grabbing a sandwich there. Would you like to join me? Or if you have other plans, I completely understand..." she suddenly felt embarrassed as he stared at her.  This wasn't something she normally did, in fact WHY was she drawn to this man?  He seemed so familiar, yet she was positive they had never met before.

Bucky still hadn't acclimated to the fact that in this age, it was perfectly acceptable and even expected, for a woman to ask a man out for lunch or dinner or whatever.

"Yes. That sounds good," he nodded. When in Rome...

"Great!" she smiled. "Do you want to follow me in your car or ride with me?"

"Well, since we are here, how about I ride with you?" He didn't want to admit to her that he didn't have a car.

She nodded saying, "Hop in!" She started the car as he walked around and climbed in on the passenger side. Katie looked at him over the top of her sunglasses, waiting, until he realized that he hadn't put his seatbelt on. He reached back and grabbed it, then fastened it with his left hand. He saw her looking at it, but she didn't say anything, so he didn't either.

A little over an hour later, they were sitting in a booth at the deli, enjoying their sandwiches and chatting away about nothing in particular. Bucky could not remember the last time he had enjoyed a meal so much, laughed so much, or felt this... human. All too soon, Katie glanced at her phone, cursed under her breath and then said, "I'm sorry to say this, but I need to get back to the mall." She worked there at one of the few remaining book stores in town. Although the pay wasn't great, she managed to stay afloat by dog sitting when she could.

Bucky nodded and admitted to her that he wished they had more time to visit.

"Well," she said, "We can still visit while I drive you back to the mall to get your car."

He scrunched his nose and looked past her, "I don't have a car."

'Oh! Then can I take you home or where ever you need to get to next?" Katie was just as anxious to continue visiting with him as he was with her.

It was times like this that Bucky really hated his life, even more than usual. He hated the thing he had become and he hated the people who had done this to him. He hated that he didn't have any of the things that most people took for granted.

"Thank you Kate. You are very kind but, I'm, I don't have a home here. I'm just passing through."

Katie was looking at him and he saw in her eyes something he hadn't seen in a while, compassion and concern. He felt heartsick that he couldn't be what she wanted him to be.

She kept trying, "Is there a hotel where I can drop you? I don't mean to pry and if it's none of my business, just tell me to butt out. If you don't have a place to stay tonight, I have a room. I mean, it's nothing special but if you just need a place to rest your head, it would be no trouble at all."

He gave her the strangest look and she quickly said, "Oh! My gosh!! Please don't think that I'm... that I'm offering... oh...." Katie was totally embarrassed. "I'm not. I'm really just offering you a room. To sleep in. In fact it's in a tiny studio apartment in back of the house that I rent. That's all. And I don't mean to offend; I'm trying to..." She gave him a helpless look.

Bucky lifted his brows and asked with a grin, "Trying to be nice, right?"

Katie blushed and put her head in her hands. Bucky laughed then and said, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. I never thought that you... no. And if the offer is still open, and you are sure that it wouldn't be a problem, I would really like that."

She smiled, "Okay then...Where do you want me to drop you off for now? I only have a few more hours to work at the book store, and then I'm off for the night. Yay!"

He thought about it and decided he would just go back to the mall where he could hang out while he waited for her. Once they arrived there, Bucky told her that he was going to do some exploring around the area to pass the time. She pulled out a piece of paper and wrote her phone number on it.

"Here, just in case you lose track of time and don't make it back by 3:00." He took the note, folding it and put it in his pocket. He watched her go as she walked to the bookstore. He thought of a line from... a movie? A song? He couldn't remember when, what or where. Something about "I hate to see you go, but I love to watch you walk away." Yeah, he got that. She was a pretty woman. Long brown hair and soulful brown eyes that made him wonder what they would look like by candlelight. She had a soft, inviting voice that he didn't think he could ever get tired of hearing and long legs that led straight up to... oh man... he better stop himself right there. He sighed and turned to head over to the local Wal-Mart store that sat across the highway from the mall. He knew he didn't have enough money to shop at the mall stores, but he thought he could afford a new shirt and maybe a new pair of jeans from the local super center.

He reached the end of the parking lot and was studying the traffic to cross the road, when the cars pulled up and pinned him in. Taken totally off guard, the men were almost able to contain him, using tasers and landing some pretty good punches, having strict instructions to NOT use deadly force or to damage' him; they still thought they could win the fight. But they were wrong. Bucky managed to disable one of the men immediately and use him as a shield, while systematically taking down the others one or two at a time. When the last one standing was the one he had used to block kicks, punches and take the brunt of taser shots, he dropped that man as well and darted across the highway to put some distance between himself and anyone else who might have been observing the scuffle.

He was behind the Wal-Mart store, prepared to keep walking when an awful thought occurred to him. If they had been watching him, then they had seen him with her, with Kate. He didn't know which group this was, HYDRA, S.H.I.E.L.D. or someone else, so he couldn't judge what they might do or how low they might go. He turned back and went inside the store where he purchased a baseball bat, a couple of boxes of cheap golf balls and a pair of tube socks. It wasn't much defense, but he knew how to use them in a fight, and he was pretty sure he was going to need them before the day was over.


	2. Chapter 2

 

Katie was passing the time by tinkering with a Rubik's cube she had found under the counter where the cash register sat, when two men in non-descript dark clothes entered the store side by side. She wasn't normally a person who judged people by their 'looks' but these two looked down right menacing. She instinctively reached for her cell phone and pulled up the screen with pre-set emergency numbers. If she needed to, she could reach 9-1-1 with one tap of her finger. The two men separated, each taking a path down opposing sides of the shop, they searched the aisles and seeing that there were no customers inside, they made their way back to the front of the store. One of them moved to stand in the middle of the entrance, and the other walked to the register and flashed a badge at Katie saying, "I'm agent Smith. Have you seen this man?" he produced what appeared to be a photo of Bucky, looking somewhat bruised and battered. She looked at the photo, then back at the man holding it.

"Agent... Smith? What agency did you say you are with?"

"Homeland Security, Domestic Threat Division. Have you seen this man?" he asked again.

Katie didn't like this guy, not one bit. She looked at him saying, "Domestic Threat Division? That doesn't sound made up at all." He looked like he would enjoy hurting someone. She grabbed the photo he was holding and pretended to study it closely. Clearly, it was Bucky.

"No. I haven't seen him." She lied.

"Miss Harris, please don't lie to me. It will only ma..."

"Wait! How do you know my name? Who the hell..."

"Miss Harris, I'm going to ask you to come with us."

About that time there were two sounds, a loud "Ooooffff" as the 'agent' at the door had the breath knocked out of him by the baseball bat that Bucky used as a battering ram, hitting the man with a solid shot in the midsection; the second was the sound of that same man hitting the ground. Agent Smith at the counter, turned to see what was going on and several things happened at once. Katie knocked a large jar sitting on the counter onto the floor, causing an explosion of glass marbles and plastic container as it shattered and spread all around the feet of the agent. He flailed and stumbled around as he tried to spot which way the assailant had gone. Bucky ducked behind a row of books and almost immediately came up beside the staggering agent as he still tried to maneuver around the debris. Swinging the tube sock loaded with golf balls, Bucky whacked the man across his face (causing an instant outpour of blood from his brow, nose, and mouth), while simultaneously kicking him in the right knee. Smith went down like a load of bricks.

Bucky retrieved his bat and grabbed Katie by the hand, pulling her towards the emergency door in the back of the store.

"Wait, wait, wait!!" she tried to pull her hand free from his grip, "The police are on the way, can't you hear the sirens?"

"The police can't help. C'mon, we need to get out of here NOW!"

Not having a clue as to what was actually going on she hesitated, looking first at Bucky then out to the mall where a small crowd was starting to gather. Feeling that maybe she was in so deep now she better follow the one person who had not threatened her so far, Katie grabbed her purse and phone and allowed herself to be hustled out the door. Noticing her phone, Bucky said, "You can't take that." He took it from her hand and dropped it in the mail slot of the empty shop next door. He said, "Keep up" and took off at what seemed to her, was an impossible pace.

 

After several blocks Katie cried out, "Bucky! Please slow down!" She was out of breath and her feet hurt, she was not exactly wearing running shoes.

They were coming to an alleyway, and Bucky slowed, grabbing her hand again he pulled her along to a doorway near the end of the street. The stoop was deep enough that he was able to push her behind himself and still remain mostly out of sight. They had gotten much further than he thought they would, before she needed to rest. He peered around the edge of the doorway, scanning the surrounding area and it appeared they had gone undetected so far.

He turned to face Katie saying, "We may have caught a break, but we can't stay here too long. Catch your breath and we'll go."

"What the hell?!!" Katie was upset and it came out sounding like anger. "Who ARE you? Who were those men and why are they after you? How the fuck did they know my name?? And where I work? And why the hell did you toss my damn phone? I just bought that phone!! What is going on?!"

Bucky took in her disheveled appearance, her outraged expression, and the onslaught of vulgar words and wanted to laugh, but thought better of it. He tried to assure her that everything was ok but she wasn't ready to listen.

"They wanted to hurt you Bucky... why? What did you do? Is that why you didn't want to talk to the cops before? Who are they really? They said Homeland Security, but I didn't believe them. You don't look like a terrorist... are you?'

He waited for her to take a breath and when she finally did, he put his finger to her lips, "Kate... hush."

She looked at him in disbelief. "Did you just tell me to hush?? I am not going to hush!! Who do you..."

Bucky grabbed her and pulling her back into his chest, he wrapped his left arm around her waist and covered her mouth with his right hand. When she started to struggle, he put his lips to her ear and whispered, "Shhhh... Little bird, be still. I'm not going to hurt you. But if those men or some just like them find us, THEY might."

"mmphh humfle fmmf mwa..." she tried to speak, but her words were lost in the palm of his hand.

"Kate, listen to me. We have to go now, before they catch up with us." He was sounding a little more urgent now. He uncovered her mouth, hoping she would follow his lead.

"No! I'm not going anywhere with you," she hissed at him. "Not until you tell me what is going on."

Heaving a sigh, Bucky knew she needed answers, but they didn't have time to stand there and talk about it. He, of all people, understood her frustration. The feeling of being manipulated like a puppet, at the mercy of whoever was pulling the strings; that was an awful feeling. She didn't deserve it. HE didn't deserve it. But right now they had to get someplace safe to figure out what to do next.

"Look, I know you are confused and angry and probably scared. I promise you, if you just trust me, we'll get out of this." What had made him make a promise like that? He didn't know what was going to happen. He could take care of himself, but he wasn't sure he could take care of her too. He didn't know if he should even try. Maybe he should let her go to the police, take her chances with them.

"If you knew these guys would come after us, why didn't we go to the parking lot and get my car?" she was still trying to reason out the situation.

"They would have someone there watching it... Kate, these people, whoever they work for, are professionals. By now, they know everything about you; where you live, work, spend your free time. They know who your friends are and won't hesitate to approach them. They want me. I don't know why, not this time. I'm not sure who this group is. All I know is that I woke up a few weeks ago with a new arm, and I'm thinking these are the people behind it. I got you into this mess, so please, PLEASE let me try to get you out of it. We need someplace to lay low. Unfortunately, these guys will know a lot of my tricks." He added almost guiltily, "... I'm sorry about your phone."

Bucky was starting to sound worried and Katie didn't think that was a feeling he was used to.

"Okay. I know a place we can go. I have some clothes there and I can probably scrape up some cash..." Bucky looked skeptical and Katie shook her head. "Nobody knows about it, at least not anyone who will say anything. It's not too far, just please, don't make me run anymore, okay?"

He chewed on his lower lip and said, "I'm sorry. About all of this." She nodded and put her hands on his arm leaning close and appearing relaxed and happy, so anyone watching would think they were just any couple out for a walk. "Let's go," was all she said as they made their way out of the alley and across several blocks to apartment building she was looking for.

 

The Carter Building was 8 stories of luxury apartments in a mid-upper class part of town. Most people who lived there were up and comers and didn't stay for long. A few of the residents, used the apartments for private meetings, both business and pleasure and everyone there kept to themselves, not asking questions and expecting the same courtesy. When Katie punched in the gate code, an older gentleman in a gray uniform peeked out from the guardhouse and smiled. The gate opened and Bucky and Katie entered and walked up the circle drive to the building. No one said a word to them, and they rode the elevator alone up to the 6th floor. There were 2 apartments on each floor and Katie went directly to the larger of the two, producing a pass key from her purse and opening the door.

Once inside, Bucky inspected every room, checking windows and making sure that no one on the street below seemed overly interested in the building. Katie went to the master bedroom and took the opportunity to look at her leg, which had begun to throb like crazy since their dash from danger. She cleaned it and found some salve and a bandage in the first aid kit tucked under the sink. She opened several dresser drawers and the armoire and found some comfortable jeans and a t-shirt to change into as well as a pair of tennis shoes. When she walked back out to the living area, Bucky was waiting for her.

"This is a really nice apartment. And I take it you don't live here, so the owner is ok with you just popping in?"

Katie nodded, suddenly not in a talkative mood.

"Kate, I know you think it's none of my business, but who lives here?"

"A friend, sort of. An ex-friend. He, we, it's complicated."

"And you're sure this ex-friend won't be showing up unexpectedly?

Katie looked pained, "He won't be. He's going to be tied up, out of town for a few more weeks. And no one else uses it. I'm sure of that."

Bucky spotted a framed photo of Kate and a distinguished looking man, wearing a very expensive looking suit and a million dollar smile. He picked it up and said to her, "This the guy? I've seen him, on television a few nights ago... on the news. He's some big wig hot shot lawyer, isn't he? I saw him being interviewed with his..."

Katie looked at him, the hurt in her eyes a living thing, "His wife? Yeah. Imagine my surprise."

Bucky made a soft sound, somewhere between a groan and a grunt, like maybe he understood how it felt to be betrayed. He looked at the floor for a minute then up to her face and he could see she was feeling pretty beat up on. He didn't have a lot of experience comforting people in general, much less a woman he barely knew, but it seemed like he should say something.

"I don't know what happened here, I don't need to. But it's pretty clear this guy is a real dick."

Katie's eyes started twinkling and she snorted and laughed in agreement. "Yeah... he sure is."

Bucky nodded and thought maybe he had said the right thing, as crude as it was. He sighed and asked her if she would be ok if he took a quick shower.

"Oh... of course, go ahead. If you want, I can call the laundry service and have them wash your clothes for you. They are very fast and... discreet. There should be ..." she was walking and talking and when she came back into the living room she held a white terry cloth bath robe. "I don't think any of his clothes will fit you, but you can wear this while you wait for yours. If you want."

Bucky pulled off the backpack that seemed to be an extension of his body. He pulled out another pair of jeans and a handful of shirts and some underwear. "May as well wash it all. He smiled at the look of surprise on Katie's face. She obviously was not the expert packer that he was and was amazed at how much he could fit in that small bag.

"Okay then," she grinned and picked up the house phone to ask them to make a pick up as quickly as possible.

Bucky scrounged around in the linen closet and found the items he needed to shower. Once he was in the bathroom he undressed then cracked the door open and handed the clothes he had been wearing to Kate.  She grinned to herself as she took in how many layers of clothes he had been walking around in.  About that time there was a tap at the apartment door and Katie smiled saying, "Just in time!" taking all his clothes to the door with her, and handing them over to the laundry service.

Wandering into the kitchen, she opened up the fridge and pulled out a bottle of Coke, then settled in the living room on the couch, her head pounding. She didn't know what to do. It seemed like her life was spiraling out of control, on a crash course with certain disaster. This thing with Spencer, the lawyer, was just the latest in a handful of things that had recently ended up disappointing or hurting her. And now she found herself mixed up with this unbelievably handsome, sexier than shit man, who apparently had no home, no money, no friends, limited memory and people who wanted to find him so they could ... do something to him that she couldn't even imagine. It sounded so contrived even she wouldn't believe it if it wasn't actually happening to her. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes, fighting back the tears that seemed to be ever present the past couple of months.

 

Bucky, his head hanging as the hot water beat down on his neck and back, sighed deeply. It had been a while since he had stayed someplace that had more than 3 minutes worth of hot water. It felt even better than he remembered. He lathered up again, re-washing his body, his hair and then rinsed again, for a very long time. He felt lost. His life had not been his own for so long, and then it was, but apparently it wasn't, not really. Whoever these people were, they would find and catch him eventually. He could only outsmart them so many times before their patience ran out and they would do whatever it took to bring him in. He didn't want Kate to be a part of that. He didn't want to do it, but unless he could come up with a better idea in the next 24 hours, he would call Steve and hand the girl over to the Avengers. They were the only group he felt certain could and would keep her safe. She wouldn't like it, he was sure of that. But he wouldn't be responsible for another innocent person being hurt. Not if he could help it.

When he got out of the shower, Bucky shaved... for the first time in quite a while. The feel of his smooth cheeks when he rubbed them with aftershave seemed foreign to him, in a very good way. He looked at his hair and wondered if Kate would be willing to help him with it. He needed to change his look as much as he could and since he had worn his hair long forever, or so it seemed, he didn't think anyone would be looking for a clean shaven short haired man. At least not at first.

He rummaged through the vanity drawers and found a pair of scissors. He cut long chunks of his hair off, smiled at his reflection and then cleaned the sink. He walked out into the living room to find Kate curled up on the couch, sleeping. He could see the tears still wet on her lashes and cheeks and his heart ached for her. How long had it been since he'd felt that particular emotion towards anyone? It was getting close to 5:30, so he went to the kitchen to see if there was anything he could throw together for dinner. He liked to cook. He found it to be relaxing and he was pretty good at it. He even cleaned up as he worked, so there was never a HUGE mess when he was finished. Since the lawyer who lived there, recently referred to as 'dick', had clearly known he was going out of town, there wasn't even a speck of anything fresh, but there was an abundance of canned goods and packaged noodles and rice and mashed potatoes. That made Bucky smile. He knew what he would make...

 

About 20 minutes later, he stooped down in front of the couch and gently put his hand on Kate's arm, saying her name softly. Her eyes opened slowly and it took her a moment to remember where she was and who she was with and why... She sat up and he smiled at her, asking "Are you hungry? " Surprisingly, she was, and the smell of spices in the air added to it.

Bucky told her to sit at the table and he fixed her a plate. "Now, it's nothing fancy. We were kind of stuck with what was available, but it should fill you up." There was a huge serving of mashed potatoes and gravy in the center of the plate, surrounded by servings of peas, carrots and some kind of spicy looking red beans. And on the side, a small bowl of warmed cinnamon applesauce. Kate smiled at Bucky and said, "Veggie plate!" He nodded and said, "Yeah, the only thing missing is" and before he could finish his thought, Kate spoke up "Toast!" They both laughed and dug in to their meal.

After they finished eating, Kate loaded the dishwasher and wiped the table and they sat together on the couch, not saying anything for several minutes. Finally she said, "Thank you for dinner. I can't remember the last time I had a veggie plate. My mom used to make it every couple of weeks when I was a kid, like, right before pay day."

"Right, my mom did the same thing. I guess some things never change." Bucky sighed softly.

She nodded and said, "But a lot of things do. That can be a blessing, or it can be a pain in the butt, just depends on the day." It grew quiet again and then Katie turned to Bucky and asked him, "What...what did you mean when you said you woke up with a new arm? That someone did that to you and you didn't even know who. I mean, were you in an accident or ..."

"Yeah," he nodded, "I was in an accident, a LONG time ago. I've had a couple of different arms attached since then. It's really a complicated story."

Kate touched his left hand and said, "You don't have to tell me, but we've got all night and I would like to hear it, if you feel like it." Much to his surprise, Bucky did feel like it. He proceeded to tell Kate the story of his life, leaving out the more unseemly parts and glossing over a few other parts, but essentially giving her what she needed/wanted to know. When he finished his story, Kate leaned her head back on the couch and looked at the ceiling for a while. Finally she said, "Wow... and here I thought I was having a run of bad luck. I am so sorry for all the crap you've been through. That just... it sucks!" Bucky laughed at that. It seemed like the best description of his life that he had ever heard, wrapped up in two little words.

He had such a nice laugh and a beautiful smile. Katie couldn't help but notice. And as he sat there in that robe that kept falling open to reveal an insanely muscled body, she found herself staring in a very unladylike manner. And his thighs! Yeah, she was peeking at them once in a while too, as discreetly as she could manage. She wondered if he knew how attractive he was. He didn't seem to have a self-centered bone in his body. No ego trips here. But how could he NOT know? Surely women fell all over him, wherever he went, no matter what the situation. He was THAT damn good looking. And funny and smart and friendly and...

"Kate?" Bucky said for the third time, "Are you okay? You seem to be... distracted by something." Oh, she thought to herself, NOW he's being cute... she blushed hotly, and knowing she had been caught, she just smiled and asked him, "What?" He ran his tongue over his bottom lip, he said, "I was asking you if you know anything about trimming hair. You probably noticed my handi-work, but it looks... well, it looks like crap. Do you think you could clean it up a bit?"

She inspected the job he had done and grimaced a little, "I can try. But I'm going to tell you up front, I ain't no beautician."

He laughed and handed her the scissors saying, "Just do the best you can."


	3. Chapter 3

 

Thirty minutes later they were both laughing and giggling like school kids. It hadn't been false modesty on Katie's part when she'd told Bucky that she was 'no beautician'. She placed a towel around his shoulders then combed and snipped and combed and snipped some more. Every now and then she would whisper 'shit' or 'oops' almost under her breath and Bucky would sigh and ask in a pained voice, "What the hell are you doing? What is taking so long?

"Listen you; I'm doing the best I can. If you would stop squirming around like a 6 year old this would be a lot easier..."

"Jesus woman... It would be easier and less painful if I just shaved it all off. Probably look better too."

Katie grabbed some of his remaining hair and gave it a playful tug, "Is that right? Well, I'll just go find those clippers and take care of this mess I have created..." She started to walk away and Bucky grabbed her, pulling her onto his lap, both of them laughing.

"I'm sorry," he said sweetly, "I'm sure it looks... wonderful."

Katie leaned back and inspected her work. "Wonderful might be too generous. But, I think it looks good though, good enough." Damn!! She could not believe how rock hard his whole body was. And that freaking robe, taunting, teasing, revealing... it was going to be the death of her. Their eyes locked and there was a moment... a brief flash in time that flared up and made her forget all about where they were, and why, and... None of that seemed to matter. All that mattered was the feel of him, the look in his eyes, the fullness of those lips that invited...

"Kate?" he was talking to her again. "Are you going to get the door or let me up so I can?"

She had been in such deep, blissful thought; she hadn't even noticed the door buzzer. He must think she is a total airhead. She blushed, again, and jumped off his lap saying, "Oh! I'll get it."

It was his laundry, clean and fresh and still warm from the drier. Katie sighed; she almost wished it hadn't arrived so soon. She wondered if she could hide it and pretend it was... she turned around with a smile on her face and ran right into Bucky, AGAIN. This time he was not distracted and easily caught her before she fell or dropped the clothes all over the floor.

"Shit!" Bucky laughed. "Are you always so accident prone?" he was smiling at her and noticed that she was yet again, gawking at his barely covered body, when he added, "or is it just that you LIKE to run into me?"

Katie drug her eyes up to meet his, her mouth partially open to say something, something that she couldn't even think of at the moment, when Bucky reached out and took the clothes from her laying them on the chair. He stepped in front of her, putting his hand on her neck and leaning in, he kissed her. To him, the feel of her lips was like a sweet welcome home after being away for far too long. However, her response was not at all what he had expected, given the way she had been ogling him since his shower.

Katie was surprised and shocked and she reacted without thinking. She pushed at Bucky's chest as she turned her face away from him, with a look of pain or fear, maybe anger. He let her go immediately, not sure what he had done wrong or why she was so upset. Her moment of intense anxiety quickly passed as she backed away from him, apologizing all the while.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to...it just... Bucky, I'm sorry." She walked into the kitchen and started sweeping up the locks of hair on the floor; staying focused on her task, not able to look at him.

Bucky stood by the door, leery of doing something that would upset her even more. He didn't know what to say, so he picked up his clothes and went to the bathroom and dressed in a pair of sweats he had found in the hall closet and one of his own t-shirts. He looked in the mirror and didn't recognize himself. She had done a really good job cleaning up his hack job. He was trying to think what he should say or how he should act when he went back into the living room, but it turned out to be a non-issue. As he walked out of the guest bathroom, he could hear the shower in the master bath being turned on.

He flipped on the television and surfed through a few channels until he found some local news. There was no mention of the agents who had tried to grab him on the street or the beat down he had given them and the men in the mall. So, they had the power to keep stories out of the news. He started thinking about the ones who had attacked him. They were obviously trained in law enforcement tactics, but not to the extent of the HYDRA or S.H.I.E.L.D. agents that he was way too familiar with. And just as obvious, was the fact that they had been directed to avoid hurting him. He doubted that they could have stopped him even using those tactics, but with their numbers, they could have hurt him and they didn't.

What should he do about Kate? How had that even become a relevant question? He needed to get away from her, for several reasons, not the least of which was her state of mind. She had been betrayed by this lawyer dude and she was hurt. She didn't need to be a part of this game that was unfolding around them. She didn't need him mucking up her life. But she was in it now. He couldn't just leave her alone to fend for herself...although that trick with the marbles had been pretty clever. She could think on her feet and that was in her favor. Damn it! If he was honest with himself, he didn't WANT to leave her. He really, liked her. He didn't quite understand her, but he really, really liked her...

Katie walked into the living room, dressed in silky lounge pants and a loose fitting, low v-cut top that immediately set Bucky's pulse to racing. She stood in front of him and pointing to the spot next to him on the couch she asked softly, "May I?"

He nodded, "Of course."

She sat next to him, close, but not too close and turned to face him. "I'm really sorry about earlier. I over-reacted and I..."

"No." he shook his head as he spoke. "No. I'm the one who should be apologizing. I wasn't thinking about you and the stuff that has been going on with you. It has to be really difficult for you, just being here in this place; and after the day we've had... I was only thinking about me and how much I wanted to feel...well, you can probably guess what I wanted. I'm sorry."

Katie was gazing into his eyes as he spoke, she recognized the honesty in them, sensed his feelings of guilt and it made her heart ache a little. She fought the tightness in her chest as she listened to his words and when he said he was sorry she put her fingers to his lips.

"Bucky, you didn't want anything that I haven't been thinking about from the first moment I saw you," her fingers slid from his lips down to his jaw, then she pulled her hand away. "It's just that I... it shouldn't ... I don't want to do something for the wrong reason. I don't want to use you the way he used me. Not that you could ever be as stupid and gullible as I was."

She sighed and he took her hand, "We are quite the pair, huh? Maybe all of this crap that we've been walking through will turn out for the best. I mean, in a very roundabout way, it brought us together and I for one am glad that it did." Katie gave him a doubtful look and he smiled saying, "I'm a glutton for punishment." Laughing, she agreed, "Me too I guess." They leaned back on the couch then, and he gently put his arm around her while they relaxed for the next hour, watching reruns of The Big Bang Theory. Bucky didn't really 'get it', but Katie laughed a lot and that made him smile.

They were going to switch over to one of the movie channels when she asked him, "Bucky, what am I supposed to do now? I mean, thank God it's the weekend and I wasn't scheduled to work, but if I don't show up on Monday, I could lose my job. I need my job. I need to go home. I don't have much, but my whole life is there. My important papers are stowed in a safety deposit box, but I have other things that mean a lot to me. I can't just leave them there. And I can't run away and live my life out of a backpack... I don't even have a backpack."

She was starting to sound a little frantic so Bucky looked directly at her, calmly searching for the words that would make things seem ok. He couldn't find them, but he tried.

"Okay... I've been thinking about that. It's really hard to know, or even guess what will happen next. I feel like these people are toying with me, but I can't see the sense in that, so I'm really in the dark. I do know a place where you will be absolutely safe. And I know they would take care of you, let you stay there until we get all of this figured out, no questions asked. And yeah, I'm pretty sure they could find a way to get your personal items safely to you. I just don't know how you would feel about being in a situation that might feel something close to house arrest."

Katie listened quietly then asked him "Why do you keep saying 'I' would be safe there or 'I' might not like it or they would take good care of 'me'? What about you? You'll be there too, right?"

Bucky paused, wondering how much he should tell her and decided to be semi-open about it. "I had a falling out with the man who owns the place a few years ago. I don't think he would be too happy to see me, or to have me stay there for any length of time."

"Then I'm not going either." Katie seemed adamant about that.

"Kate" he wanted to reason with her but she was shaking her head, "No. Not without you."

He closed his eyes, and taking several calming breaths, Bucky tried very hard to not sound frustrated. Finally he said, "Money. We need money and I don't have much. Is there any way you can get some, without going to the bank?"

Smiling, Katie stood and walked into the kitchen. She pulled a chair from the table over next to the sink and climbed up on it. Bucky immediately went to stand next to her... it wouldn't do either of them any good if she fell and broke an arm or a leg and he had already witnessed that she wasn't the most graceful woman he had ever met. There was a small artificial topiary sitting on a shelf high above the sink and she grabbed it then let him help her down off the chair. Bucky watched as she turned it upside down and unscrewed the bottom of the vase. "Fuck," was all he could think of to say as she pulled out 3 rolls of bills large enough to choke a horse. It appeared that they were all $100 bills. There must have been over $3,000 in that stash.

"Will this help?" Katie grinned at him.

"Kate, if we take this money that makes us burglars. You do realize that, right?"

"No. I have a key. He showed me where the money was to use in case of an emergency. This feels like an emergency to me. And I'll leave an IOU if you want me to. That has to count for something right? I mean the dick DID lie to me for months and then dump me like yesterday's trash. He should be willing to pay just a little bit, don't you think?"

Knowing that, given his years under HYDRA's control he probably sounded like a hypocrite, he still wondered what kind of man could keep living such a big lie for such a long time and not even consider how badly it was going to hurt her. Bucky answered her, "Yeah, I think he should pay, at least a little." He thought he might like to have a word or two with Mr. big shot lawyer.

"Good. So it's settled, we use the money however we need to. But that still doesn't answer my question. What do we do next?"

Bucky had already made up his mind; he was taking her to Steve and the Avengers. But that was tomorrow. Tonight he just wanted to take time to relax. He smiled and said to her, "We'll figure something out. How about we watch that movie now?"

Katie pulled a throw off the back of the couch and settled back down next to Bucky covering the two of them with the blanket and snuggled close to him as he put his arm around her again. It wasn't very much longer before the stress of the day had overtaken them both, and soon they were stretched out on the couch front to back, Bucky's left arm wrapped around Katie as they slept peacefully in a warm embrace.  
  


Hours had ticked by when suddenly Bucky's eyes snapped open. Something. He had heard something, some small sound that didn't fit. He lay silent, listening, waiting to hear the sound again. Looking at the clock on the DVD player, he could see it was 3:10am. He waited a full 10 minutes longer and heard nothing out of the ordinary, but he couldn't shake the feeling that something was not quite right. There was no way he could get off the couch to check the apartment without waking her, so he gently placed his hand over Kate's mouth, then ever so softly, whispered her name in her ear.

"Kate. Kate, open your eyes." His lips were so close, his warm breath tickled her ear and as she reached up sleepily to brush whatever it was away, he caught her hand and said, "Shhh... don't make a sound."

As Katie's eyes flew open, he tightened his grip on her mouth slightly, waiting for her mind to clear enough to recognize it was him and that she was 'safe'. Bucky pushed himself up into a sitting position and, still whispering in her ear, he said, "Stay here. I'm going to check the bedrooms." As she nodded at Bucky, he could see that she understood that they could be in danger and she trusted him to do whatever he needed to.

He moved quickly, stealthily through the apartment, checking rooms, closets and the small balcony. There was nothing. Nothing seemed the least bit out of place. It was almost too perfect. He KNEW something had caused him to wake with such a start. With a sigh he scratched his head, smiled at Kate and told her that she should go on to bed and get a few more hours of sleep. He didn't add that it may be a couple of days before they had such a nice place to sleep in again. When she looked at him, she seemed unsure of what to do.

"Kate, it's okay. Everything is secure; I guess I'm just a little jumpy." Almost before the words were out of his mouth, a loud clap of thunder echoed through the apartment, causing her to jump and Bucky to nod his head. "There, that's probably what woke me; thunder in the distance, it just took a little while for the storm to reach us."

Still looking a little uneasy, Katie said, "I would really rather stay out here with you, if that's ok." She sounded so hesitant he reached out and took her hand, "What is it? You aren't afraid of a little thunder, are you?"

Looking slightly embarrassed, she nodded at him. Wow. Bucky didn't expect that. She didn't seem like the nervous type. There must be more to it, but he wasn't going to question her at this hour.

"Okay, I'll, uh, sit with you for a while. Will that help?"

Katie smiled and replied "Yes, please."

He followed her into the bedroom and waited while she used the bathroom then threw the extra pillows off of the bed, pulled back the covers, slipped off her lounge pants and climbed onto the bed. Pulling the blanket up to her chin as she snuggled down into the pillows she asked, "Bucky, how do you do it? How do you stay so strong, so together, when the whole world is crashing down around you?"

Bucky just stared at her, thinking about his answer. When he finally spoke, his words surprised her, "I'm not strong. I'm certainly not together. I'm just trying to get by. Sometimes I don't even know why I keep trying. I do know that even though it may feel like the world is crashing down, the sun comes up every morning so we can try again. All I can do, all any of us can do is keep on moving. Keep on fighting. It's a hell of a way to live, I know, but it's all I've got so I hang on to it."

Katie nodded and patted the bed beside her. Bucky hesitated then relented and lay down next to her, on top of the blanket, and she moved as close to him as the blanket 'barrier' would allow and sighed contentedly. Before she closed her eyes, she told him, "You're wrong you know. It's not all you've got. Not anymore." Sleep claimed her quickly, and Bucky stared at the ceiling, wondering what she had meant by that. With a deep sigh, he closed his eyes and tried to relax, listening to the occasional roll of thunder until at last, he gave in and slept again.

 

 

As morning broke and sunlight streamed into the bedroom, Bucky tried to stretch, but was somewhat encumbered by a body wrapped around him. At some point during the night, Kate had joined him on top of the blanket and was now clinging to him, bare legs and all. She had managed to pull her side of the blanket up enough to cover her back, so she wasn't totally exposed but clearly she was trying to draw warmth from him.  Wasn't he the same man she had ran from when he tried to kiss her?    Did she still have feelings for that other guy?  Probably; it had only gone south a few days ago. He should have thought of that, but there was something about her that begged him to touch her. And obviously, she felt pretty comfortable being close to him.

"What the hell?" Bucky asked himself. Did she know what she was doing to him? And could someone please explain this to him... why did she 'fit' him so well. Why did it feel so natural to be with her? He wasn't usually this way with women, not since HYDRA had stolen that part of his life from him.  Taking a deep breath, he gently lifted her arm from around his waist, and then carefully pulled his leg from under hers. He stood and looked down at her thinking that his other self, that winter soldier side of him would just take her. He would take her and not regret one moment of it. Sucking in a deep breath, he shook his head and wondered what on earth had made him think of THAT? It had been a long time since... shit. He needed to stop these thoughts right now. He walked into the bathroom, closing the door and splashing cold water on his face and down his neck. It helped. A little.

After a minute or two, Bucky went out into the kitchen and grabbed a pad and pencil from the counter. He took a bottle of juice from the fridge and sat down at the table, jotting down a few items that he thought they should get before they set off on their 'adventure'. When he finished his list, he wrote a short note for Kate, telling her that he was going to pick up a few necessities and that he would be back soon. He peeled a $100. bill from one of the rolls and stuffed it in his pocket on his way out.

At the gate, he told the guard that he was running an errand for Ms Harris and that he had forgotten to ask her for the entry code.

"No problem. I'll be here to let you in when you return."

"Thank you sir, I shouldn't be too long." Bucky was hoping he would be able to find someplace nearby, but didn't want to ask for directions and make it obvious that he wasn't familiar with the area.

"Take your time son. Be careful out there."

Bucky looked at the man thinking that was an odd thing to say, but he just smiled and went on his way. He didn't notice that the two men who had jogged by just moments before were now nowhere to be seen. They had ducked into the nearest building to observe which way he was headed.

 

Back in the apartment, Katie groaned and stretched and wondered why she was wrapped up like a burrito on top of the bed. Bucky had flipped his side of the blanket up around her before he left to keep her warm. Slowly, the events of the night before came filtering through her foggy brain. She blushed as she remembered how brazenly she had coveted Bucky's body; and then when he offered it to her, she shrank away from him like a child frightened by the boogey man. How had she convinced him to stay in her room and not 'touch' her when it was evident that he really wanted to? ... he must be part angel! Dear God in heaven, she wanted him so badly; the sense that they should BE together had been overwhelming. What had come over her? She wasn't the first woman to be lied to by a man, and then unceremoniously dumped when the "new" rubbed off.   Anyway, that was no excuse for her to act the way that she had.

And where was Bucky?

Walking into the living area and feeling the emptiness gave her a bit of a start. He wouldn't just leave her, would he? Could she blame him if he did? She didn't know the first thing about being on the 'lam' and she was far more likely to be a hindrance than any kind of help to him. Spotting the note on the kitchen counter she grabbed it up and read his message. With a sigh of relief, she glanced at the clock on the microwave, but since she had no idea what time he had left or really where he was going, she couldn't judge how long she should wait to start worrying about him.

Stomach growling, she decided to poke around in the cupboards and to her delight, she found several boxes of Pop Tarts. She bent down to pull the toaster out of the lower cabinet, when something caught her eye. There on the bottom rim of the cabinet was some kind of device... she didn't know what it was, but she felt sure she had never seen it there before, and some innate sense of danger made her very cautious. She pulled the flashlight out of the drawer and got down on the floor, on her stomach so she could get a closer look at it. She didn't want to touch it, afraid it would set off some kind of alarm. It blinked every 60 seconds or so, the light from it so dim you would need to be in her position to even notice it; it didn't make any kind of sound that she could detect and still, it looked ominous to her ... damn! What WAS it? Deciding she should avoid it for the time being, she pulled the trash can out to sit in front of it... in case it was some kind of camera, then headed to the bedroom to get dressed.

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

Bucky never saw the man who shot the tranquilizer dart. He barely even felt it penetrate his skin, probably wouldn't have if he wasn't so freshly shaven. Reaching up to touch his neck a couple of inches below his right ear, he was conscious of two things, an annoying buzz that had started as soon as he felt the dart and the fact that he was going down. Whatever they had used, it was strong. Strong enough to take down the Winter Soldier with one shot. Two men who were sitting on the bench he had just passed stood immediately and were joined by the joggers who had watched Bucky earlier. They grabbed him under his arms, hustling him into a black Escalade. Inside was a woman dressed in something that resembled a nurse's uniform and an older man with a gray hair and beard. He studied Bucky and smiled. He liked this man, this soldier who had endured so much in his lifetime. He almost regretted having to put him through all this again, but he was the best candidate and had demonstrated that he was capable of handling even the worst of situations with a calculated indifference that was what they were looking for.

The car drove away, mingling in with the traffic as if there was nothing happening inside. And in fact, the procedure had been perfected to the point that it only took a matter of minutes to revive Bucky enough to give him the trigger words and feed the necessary information into his mind. The 'skin' of his artificial arm was peeled back carefully and the neuro-transmitters and receptors that lined the interior of the 'flesh' looking arm were adjusted by the nurse, who was actually a highly esteemed scientist and high ranking member of British Intelligence Agency.  As quickly as it had been dislodged, the artificial skin was perfectly restored and looked as natural as before.  At once, a cascade of information was downloaded and available to be tracked and managed by the agencies involved.

In less than 20 minutes, the Escalade pulled up beside the bench where the two men had been sitting and they helped a groggy Bucky from the car and sat him down there. He stared at them as his mind slowly cleared and he asked, "What happened?" One of the men patted him on the back, "You lost your balance my friend. Thankfully we were sitting here as you walked by and we were able to keep you from cracking your head on the pavement."

Looking at the two men, then at the spot where he had nearly fallen, Bucky rubbed his neck and said, "That's never happened before. I didn't eat any breakfast; I guess maybe I just got light headed?"

"Could be," one of the men said. "Do you need a ride?"

Shaking his head, Bucky said, "What I really need is a Wal-Mart or something like it. Is there one close to here?" Something didn't feel right. He didn't want to get into a car with these two.

"You are almost there!" the other man joined in the conversation. "That way," he pointed, "just three blocks, turn right and cross the street. You'll find what you are looking for."

"Thanks," Bucky stood and surprisingly, he felt absolutely fine. "I'll be on my way then. You guys have a good day and thanks again for your help." He nodded and started walking away from them. He could feel their eyes watching him, but forced himself to keep looking forward and not look back. Shortly, he found the Wal-Mart and was able to find everything on his list with no trouble. He threw in a few extra goodies, just because he thought Kate would like them.

 

Back at the apartment, the guard opened the gate for him and asked if he'd had any trouble.

"No sir, not really. Why do you ask?" Bucky's curiosity was getting the better of him.

"Oh... no reason. Just making conversation. I didn't mean anything by it." the man seemed a little nervous, and then relieved when Bucky just nodded and said "Okay. Well, have a good day." then left without questioning him any further. The guard didn't dare tell Bucky that several different official looking fellas had been around asking about him and Miss Harris. They wouldn't tell him what was going on of course, but they DID make it clear that he should not be telling anyone about their discussion. He had a feeling it wasn't going to end well for the couple, and that was a shame. He liked Katie a lot and hated that she seemed to be caught up in some kind of mess, first with Mr. Tate and now with this young man.

Bucky punched the button for the elevator and sucked in a deep breath. He didn't know what was going on, but it was obvious that the people that had been following him before had found him again. His head was pounding and he wondered what on earth was wrong with him. He usually never had to deal with normal aches and pains like a headache. Suddenly, he felt a jolt of pain in the back of his head and almost dropped his bags as he leaned over and grabbed the rail that ran around the interior of the elevator. It felt like electricity was sparking and arcing all through his brain. Dear God... It felt like the memory wipes that he had to endure while being held by HYDRA, only not quite so intense. Still, he nearly fell out of the elevator when the door opened; he leaned on the apartment door while he caught his breath.

He was just about to knock when another wave of pain shot through his head, only this time it was more centralized, like he was having a fucking aneurism or something. He tried lifting his arm to pound on the door, thinking Kate could help him somehow, but he couldn't do it. He couldn't even call out for help. He slid to the floor and sat there taking deep breaths, trying, trying to...trying to what? The pain suddenly began to ease off. He took a deep breath. He was... he was on a mission. Only he couldn't remember what the mission was. He was in front of a door, so he reasoned that his business was inside. He got to his feet, thinking he could kick the door open, but since he wasn't sure what he was getting into he opted to just knock.

 

Katie ran to the door and looked through the peephole. She threw the door open when she saw Bucky and grabbed his arm, wanting him to hurry in and take a look at what she had found. He stepped inside and gave her a curious look... She was talking to him like they knew each other. And in his scrambled mind she did seem familiar. It occurred to him that maybe he wasn't on a mission. Maybe the colonel had gifted him time with this woman. He did that now and again, especially when he had been helping to train the other winter soldiers. The colonel had called it a reward; pointing at the Winter Soldier he would say "You are still a man after all."

"Bucky, take a look at this," she tried to drag him along to the kitchen but he kept staring at her, his head twitching ever so slightly as he did.

"Bucky, really, I think you need to see this... Bucky?" the look in his eyes was starting to frighten her. "Bucky, are you ok? Did something happen? Are you h..." her words caught in her throat as he grabbed both her wrists, pinned her against the wall and leaned into her, making it hard for her to breathe.

"Bucky for God's sake, what..." he tightened his grip, making her cry out in pain. He finally spoke then, only Katie couldn't understand him. He wasn't speaking English. She thought it must be Russian, or one of those Eastern Bloc languages. When she didn't respond to him, he let go of one of her wrists and she was fairly certain he was going to hit her, but his arm stopped mid strike. She looked in his eyes and he appeared to be as confused as she was. He spoke to her again, and again his words were foreign to her.

"Bucky, I don't understand. "I'm sorry, I can't..." she suddenly remembered the story he had told her of his time in custody, as he had called it. They had forced him to learn Russian, and that was all he was allowed to speak unless given permission not to. Katie was really scared now. Had someone used the trigger words on him? She didn't know what they were, or how they worked exactly, but he certainly seemed to be in the midst of some kind of personality switch. Taking a chance she whispered, "Solidat?" It was the one word she could remember from a movie she had watched.

He gave her a strange look, his eyes questioning, almost as if he expected her to give him some kind of instructions. He let go of her and started pacing in front of her. She had a feeling she shouldn't make any sudden moves, but she was shaking so badly she needed to sit down. Slowly she started moving towards the couch. Bucky stopped pacing and watched her. There was an awful ringing in his ears. He wanted it to stop. He needed it to stop. Suddenly, he moved to the couch and just as Katie was about to sit, he grabbed her wrist again and pushed her down on it, pressing her back into the cushions, whispering in her ear. She still didn't know what he was saying, but it was becoming clear what he wanted.

"Bucky no...No! You don't want to do this. Please don't do this. Not.." she was trying to reason with a man who had no control of his mind or body. He kissed her then, hard, almost brutal, pulling on her hair and biting her bottom lip. Her instinct was to struggle, but common since told her it would be better for her if she didn't. He was a thousand times stronger than she was and obviously he was beyond reasoning with. He whispered something in her ear again and she shivered, making him smile. He covered her face and neck with kisses, some gentle, some not, all the while he had her arms pinned down with his body on her chest, so that she couldn't move them. He growled something and sat up, pulling his shirt off.

Oh God! What should she do? She could scream for help, but she didn't think anyone was in the apartment across the hall and the rooms were very well insulated. No one would hear her. Not even aware of what she was going to do next, Katie took advantage of Bucky's position; he was on his knees straddling her, leaning back as he started to unbutton his jeans when Katie, in one seamless motion and with every ounce of strength she could muster, pulled her legs up and kicked him square in the chest. He was so taken by surprise that it actually knocked him off the end of the couch, flat on his back. She darted towards the kitchen, looking over her shoulder to see Bucky quickly recovering and gathering himself up from the floor. She grabbed one of the bar stools from under the counter ledge and threw it directly in his path. He stumbled and nearly fell again. The expression on his face did not bode well for her as she snatched up the hammer she had seen earlier in the drawer with the flashlight. Reaching under the cabinet she grabbed the black box and pulled it out. Bucky was bearing down on her, a furious look on his face, but suddenly he froze and turned his head slightly to the side without taking his eyes off the device. Knowing she was taking a chance, Katie placed it on the counter top and brought the hammer down. With the first strike, a high pitched squeal emitted from it and Bucky dropped to his knees, holding his head in obvious pain. She had to make the sound stop... squinting, she hit it again 2, 3, 4 times, effectively crushing it into a worthless pile of plastic and wires.

 

She watched Bucky as he sat; a huddled mess on the floor. He didn't move for what seemed like a very long time. Finally he released his head and sat back, leaning against the wall. He stared at her, the look of anger and pain quickly fading from his eyes.

"Kate?" it was his voice again. "What happened? What..." he noticed the bruising on her neck and around her wrists. "Did I... did I do that?" He was breathing a little hard now, his eyes pleading with her to tell him that it hadn't been him, when of course he knew it was. Suddenly he seemed to realize that he was in a state of undress and he groaned, rolled his head back and looked heavenward. "Oh FUCK. I didn't hurt you, did I? I didn't..."

"No. Bucky, I'm fine. I am." Kneeling down beside him, she pointed to the piece of plastic rubble and said, "I think this thing had something to do with what happened. But I don't understand how..."

He couldn't take his eyes off her face, her neck... she seemed so small and vulnerable and he couldn't stand the thought that he may have hurt her. He WOULD have if she hadn't been so clever, yet again. Trying to focus on what she was telling him he looked at the smashed device and asked "Where did it come from?"

Kate told him how she had found it that morning and that she didn't recognize it from her previous stays at the apartment. She explained that there had been a very dim light that flashed occasionally and that she had been afraid to touch it earlier, not knowing what it would do. They stood and walked together to the counter. Bucky ran his finger over the pieces, trying to sort out the parts...but it was so damaged; he couldn't make out what it was.

"Bucky, I was thinking about it while you were out; could someone have gotten in here and planted this thing last night? Could that have been the sound that woke you? Would they be that close and not do anything to us? Does that sound possible?"

Shaking his head he admitted that he was totally in the dark. In fact, at that moment he could barely think straight. There was really something wrong with him. His brain felt like so many scrambled eggs. He needed help. He couldn't keep denying it. And it had all started when he woke up with the new arm. He needed to contact Steve as soon as possible. He had hoped to stay in the apartment another night, but he didn't think it would be safe for either of them. How did he keep Kate safe when so far, he was the biggest threat to her safety? He assumed that the people who were behind all of this were keeping tabs on the two of them, so how did he get in touch with the Avengers without being noticed? He rubbed his neck and felt the tender spot where the tranq dart had hit him earlier. This whole thing was crazy. It felt as if the events of the past couple of days were all pieces of a giant puzzle; made much more difficult to put together when you didn't know what the end picture was supposed to be.

"Kate, is there anyone in this building that you know you can trust? I mean, really trust to run an errand for us and not be obvious about it? It would be even better if we could get a couple of people to help."

She thought about it and started to shake her head, then remembered the gardener. He didn't come in every day, but she was pretty certain he would be there today, Saturday.

"Ben... The gardener, Ben Harris, no relation. We have talked several times and I think I could trust him. What do you have in mind?" Katie was leery of getting anyone else involved in the mess that she and Bucky found themselves in, but she was also realistic enough to accept the fact that they needed help.

Bucky explained his idea. They needed a phone, a phone that no one would connect to them. They couldn't go after it themselves, so they needed a third party to physically go and get it for them. He asked her if there was anyone else that Ben could pass the phone to who would deliver it to them without asking any questions or making some kind of scene.

She smiled saying, "Sure. Blake at the Pizza Pad." He had delivered her pizza on quite a few Saturdays over the past year and he was one of her frequent customers in the book store. He was a huge fan of conspiracy theory novels and she enjoyed discussing the possibilities with him. They were definitely on friendly terms.

"Okay... if Ben showed up at the Pizza Pad and ordered a couple of pizza's, one to take with him so it wouldn't look suspicious and one to be delivered here an hour or so later by your friend Blake... do you think they would do it?" Bucky could see a lot of holes in this plan they were forming, but their options were limited.

"Yes!" Kate was getting on board with the plan, "I nonchalantly pass a note to Ben in the garden, he goes shopping and grabs us a phone then gives it and the note to Blake, who delivers the phone in the pizza to us! It's so simple; it has to work, right?"

Bucky rubbed his chin, not liking the idea of getting more people involved, but there didn't seem to be any way around it. He nodded at Kate and again felt a pang of guilt over the way he had treated her earlier. The memory of what had happened was less and less foggy in his mind but it made no sense. Why? What possible reason would there be to coerce him into doing something so out of control? But he really hadn't been out of control, had he? It was more like some kind of drug had been used to enhance what he was feeling. He had wanted Kate from the moment she looked up from the floor at the mall... but the urge had grown so incredibly strong while he was acting under the guise of the soldier. He sighed deeply and put his head in his hands as he leaned on the kitchen counter.

A soft touch from Kate and her gentle whisper roused him, "Bucky... its okay. What happened before, I know that wasn't you. I know you wouldn't hurt me or anyone else unless you had to. Please don't blame yourself. Someone is doing this to you, and we will find out who and how and fix it. Ok?"

He smiled at her and took her hand in his. "Okay." He only hoped it would be that easy.

 

Thirty minutes later, note in hand, Katie wandered out into the garden that sat between her building and its twin building directly next door. It had taken her several minutes to think of what she would say to Ben when she found him and to find just the right words to make the note as succinct and honest as possible. Bucky had gone down earlier to find a corner to smoke in... out of sight but close enough that he could hear her call out if she needed to.

She spotted Ben and they greeted each other in their normal manner. They spoke about the roses for a few minutes and then Katie leaned over and pointed at something about midway down the plant. Ben leaned over to take a look and she spoke to him in a serious whisper, with an intense look on her face.

"Ben, I want you to keep acting like we are talking about this rose bush. I'm in trouble and I need your help." He smiled and nodded, even pointing at another spot on the bush. God Bless this man, he had caught on fast. She explained the rest of the plan to him as they walked along and looked at other flowers and plants and at one point she started laughing and patting him on the back, she leaned in close, slipping a small envelope with the note and some money inside his shirt. He clapped his hands and laughed again shaking his head. They talked 3 or 4 more minutes and she left, waving as she went. She met up with Bucky in the elevator and he said "Damn! You are good. I didn't see you slip him the note and I knew you were going to do it."

"Well, I would imagine that girls pass a lot more notes in school than boys do. I had a LOT of practice."

Bucky accepted that reasoning, although in truth, Katie wasn't sure how she managed to make the pass so smoothly. She figured she would drop it or do something clumsy to give it away, but had somehow kept her cool the whole time.

 

Back in the apartment, Bucky emptied the bags he had brought back from his earlier shopping trip. He sorted through them and handed several items to Katie as she watched him. Useful things like a pocket knife, a nylon rope, batteries for the flashlights they were going to 'borrow' from Spencer, matches, plastic ponchos, a few more things. Bucky handed the last bag to Katie and she opened it and smiled broadly. It was a dark purple backpack with pink piping on the seams. And a bag of M&M's.

There weren't a LOT of her clothes still there in the apartment, so he had grabbed Kate a couple of t-shirts as well, one of them light blue with the Captain America shield printed on it. She giggled and gave him a hug. They spent a while packing their gear and then sat side by side on the couch. It would be a couple of hours at least, before Blake would arrive, but they were both ready to get this whole thing started. After several minutes, without even thinking about it, Katie sighed and leaned into Bucky, who automatically put his arm around her and pulled her closer. They both froze and held their breath and then Katie started to pull away. Bucky held her firmly and said "No. Please wait. This feels right. It IS right. Don't you feel it too?"

Relaxing and letting her mind flow freely, she nodded and answered, "Yes, I feel it, But how can that be? We've only just met... and yet I feel like we've been friends for a long time. It's crazy I know. I thought it was just me, I thought that I was just stressed out. But now I'm not so sure."

Bucky could understand how his thoughts, his memories, his emotions might be a jumbled mess right now. Somebody had been screwing with his brain, again. And if it wasn't HYDRA that meant that whoever was doing it could be doing all kinds of damage to his already abused memory. But Kate, why would Kate be experiencing some of the same confusion? How on earth could they know each other? Why did holding her feel so sweetly familiar? What the hell was going on?

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

 

After a little while, Katie stood up and said, "It's too quiet in here." She walked into the kitchen and turned on the sound system which was controlled by a small box tucked inside one of the open faced cabinets. She grabbed herself a coke and a root beer for Bucky then asked him "Do you have any cards?"

"As a matter of fact, I do." He got up and went to his backpack, pulling out a deck of cards that looked like they had been privy to far too many things that Katie didn't want to know about, but she smiled and asked "Crazy Eights or Black Jack?"

Bucky laughed and took the root beer from her hand, not mentioning that it was his favorite, wondering if it was just another coincidence. "Oh damn," he snorted, "Let's start with Crazy Eights."

They played cards for quite a while, Katie winning the majority of the games, because she unapologetically cheated at every opportunity. She was silly, a little crazy and completely adorable and Bucky couldn't remember the last time he had laughed so much. Every now and then she would stop and sing along to whatever song was playing on the radio; even going so far as to demand that he get up and dance with her a couple of times. At least she called it dancing ... he mostly just stood there while she wiggled and bopped and moved all around him.

 

Finally the door buzzed and Bucky had to wrap his arm around her waist to keep her from throwing the door open without first checking to see who it was. He looked through the peephole, to see a young man with curly hair, wearing glasses and holding a pizza box in his hand. He opened the door and the guy seemed shocked at first then he looked around and saw Katie and smiled. He gave the usual delivery boy speech, looking back and forth between the two of them; and it was clear that he desperately wanted in on whatever was going down. Bucky shook his head and said, "You never saw me, got it?" The kid nodded, took the money that Katie offered, then winked at her and said "You folks have a great evening," before he left them, whistling as he walked away.

Opening the box they found a few slices of pizza and nestled in between, stored in a zip-loc bag, lay a black phone. Kate pulled it out and grinning, she handed it to Bucky, giving him a thumbs up. He nodded and said, "So far, so good."

 

***a few hours later***

 

"Okay," Bucky had taken every precaution he could think of and now Steve was asking him to just walk outside with Kate and leave town. It didn't sound like the smartest move, but right now, it seemed to be the best one they had.

"I'm sorry Buck; I will get to you in Charleston tomorrow afternoon; evening at the latest. I wish it could be sooner, but I'm in the middle of a critical meet right now. Is there, anything I need to know about your ... travelling companion? I don't want to drop anymore surprises on Tony than I have to."

Bucky thought about Steve's question and said, "Look, I got her into this mess, and it's important to me that she comes out of it without being hurt. That's really all I can tell you."

After a brief pause Steve said, "OK. Be safe my friend. I'll contact you with more information as soon I get it."

"Right. Thanks Steve, I really appreciate it. See you soon." Bucky hung up and then asked Kate if she knew where the nearest library or a place with free internet access was.

She was looking a little nervous and he smiled saying, "It'll be fine. We just need to keep moving to throw these guys off. This time tomorrow, we'll be on our way to safety."

"What do we do until then?" Katie was having doubts about their plan to go on the run.

He tried to assure her by saying, "We can do this. These people seem to be more interested in observing us than anything else. God only knows why; they could have grabbed me a couple of times already, and didn't do it. I'm sure they would prefer it if we would stay put, but I don't think it's a big deal to them if we make our way to Charleston. It's not really that far." He hoped he sounded convincing. It appeared to him as if whoever was following them was well funded and would be able to move at a moment's notice without missing a beat.

"Right now, we need to find a library so we can plot our course." He winked at her and for some crazy reason, she actually felt like everything was going to be okay.

"Well then, follow me, I'll lead the way to the library," she smiled at him and he stopped in his tracks, held there by a sudden, vivid memory of Kate in a garden, sitting on a blanket, holding something in her lap; he couldn't see what, but it WAS Kate. She was much younger, long curly locks of brown hair blowing in the gentle breeze. She looked up and smiled at him; that beautiful smile hadn't changed. He was staring at her now, and she asked, "Buck, are you okay?"

He cleared his throat, "Yes...let's go." he grabbed his backpack and headed towards the door. Katie stopped him, asking why he needed the pack.

"Just in case," was all he said and she nodded and grabbed her pack as well, closing and making sure the door was locked behind them.  
  


Their trip to the library had been a successful one. Bucky was able to get access to one of the half dozen computers available to browsers there, and together they checked several maps to various locations. They pulled up MapQuest and printed out routes to Atlanta, New Orleans and Pensacola. That should confuse whoever might check the browser history. Then they used their burner phone and booked a couple of seats on the Greyhound Bus leaving for Charleston at 6:30 that evening. That gave them about 2 and ½ hours to stay busy and out of trouble. As they left the library, they decided to stop and eat before they returned to the apartment for one last run through.

 

They had passed a hole in the wall Mexican restaurant on their walk to the library and agreed that it would be the perfect spot to grab a bite. It was a little early for the evening rush and in fact, there were only a handful of other customers seated when they entered. They sat at a booth, Bucky sitting on the side facing the door with Kate across from him. He watched her as she studied the menu, his earlier 'memory', whether it was real or imagined, still lingering in his head. She looked up and caught his eyes on her then laid her menu down and reaching out to touch his hand she spoke softly "Bucky, what is it? You aren't going to go all Winter Soldier on me again, are you?

Frowning, he shook his head and said, "No. I don't think so," hoping he was telling her the truth. He didn't know what had set him off earlier, so there was no telling what might happen. Just another reason he needed to get her to Steve as soon as possible.

When they had nearly finished their meals, the waiter brought their check and an envelope that he handed to Katie. She took it and looked at Bucky who scanned the room for anyone who looked out of place; no one did. He nodded for her to go ahead and open it and inside she found a single photograph. It was worn around the edges and creased down one side; there was a hand written note on the back side that had been added with a lead pencil. It had faded to the point it couldn't be read. She stared at the photo, then at Bucky and back at the photo again. It WAS Bucky, she was sure of it. He was standing with a woman in a longish dress, her face and much of her upper body obscured by the rays of the sun and the angle of the shot. Handing the photo to Bucky she looked around the restaurant wondering who had sent it to her, and why.

Bucky managed to keep his reaction to the bare minimum. It was him and Kate, just as he had 'remembered' her earlier. Her face was hidden, but he knew it was her. What the hell?? He looked across the table at her, her eyes questioning him. He didn't know what to say.

"That is you, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is..." he didn't offer any further information.

"Well, who is SHE?" Kate wanted to know.

Shaking his head, he looked her straight in the eye and answered, "I don't know. I don't remember ever having this picture taken." That much was true.

Katie wasn't exactly buying it. "You don't know? The two of you look quite cozy. I don't think I have ever seen you so... content. And the way she is leaning into you tells me she is very, comfortable with you as well."

Bucky nodded and for the probably the first time in his life he was happy to use this excuse, "Memory wipes, you know? It could be a relative or a friend... I just don't remember."

Squinting at him, Katie took the photo back and stood to find the waiter. Bucky grabbed her by the wrist, "What are you doing?" She tried to pull her arm free but he wouldn't let her go.

"Bucky!!" she hissed at him, "I just want to ask the waiter who gave this to him."

"Kate, whoever gave it to him is long gone by now. It's some kind of mind game... don't you see that? I don't know who, and I don't know why and I have no idea how you fit into it, but these people are fucking with me and... I am so sorry I got you into this." He was. He really was sorry, because clearly she was being used as well. Only she didn't realize it yet.

 

They finished their meal in silence, and then headed back to the apartment. Katie was being a little distant, but Bucky didn't think she was unhappy with him, as much as the situation. As they reached the entrance to the building, he stopped her, taking her hand in his. "Kate," he struggled to find the right words and then didn't say anything at all.

She smiled at him and asked, "We're still doing this, right?" He nodded and she said, "Let's roll!"

Walking into the small lobby, which held little more than four chairs and a low table with a few magazines on it, Bucky felt his nerves fire off warning signals right and left. He looked at the elevators and noticed that one of the floor indicators appeared to be locked on six. Before he could say a word to Kate, the door they had just entered through was pushed open again to reveal a very large man with hands the size of baseball gloves and a blonde woman with her hair pulled back in a severe bun. She didn't even look at Bucky but headed straight for Kate.

Katie turned just in time to see the woman reaching for her with a look of determination on her face. Grabbing the stranger's arm, Katie twisted it in and down, causing the other woman to bend over in pain. She didn't stop there, lifting her leg, she kicked her hard in the shin. The blonde went down and Katie could see she was reaching for something in her waistband. Placing her foot on the woman's stomach, she leaned into her with most of her weight and shaking her head no, she reached down and grabbed the taser hidden there. Turning to see that Bucky was making quick work of the giant of a man he was fighting, she grinned at the woman on the floor, pointing the taser at her and said, "Sorry. Not sorry." Pulling the release and effectively putting the blonde out of commission for quite some time.   
  


Bucky heard the scream of pain and looked over his shoulder to see Kate's smile change to a frown as she pointed towards the door. Three more scumbags were running in their direction at full speed. Alarms were going off overhead, probably more goons coming in through the emergency door in back. They had no choice but to take the stairs, up, towards the apartment where they both knew more 'agents' would be waiting for them. Luckily, only one man had been posted in the stairwell at the 6th floor, and he was apparently a newbie as he fumbled with his radio and weapon and was quickly overtaken by Bucky who whispered in his ear, "Never watch the woman... the man will always bust your balls before you know what hits you." The agent grunted his understanding from his position on the landing.   
  


Katie and Bucky sprinted up the stairs to the 8th floor and headed immediately to the office situated in the back. For some reason, the owner had decided he would use that space to store paperwork and other 'things' that he didn't want anyone else to have easy access to. Bucky had seen the paper chute parked outside as he and Kate had set out for the library. He kicked the door open and walked to the window... there it was, still latched onto the building. Turning to look at Kate, he saw her flinch and start to shake her head no.

"Come on Kate... this is our way out. And we need to go now!" He opened the window as wide as it would go and motioned for her to crawl inside the chute. Katie grimaced as she held her brand knew pocket knife tightly in her hand, stepped closed to the window and let Bucky help her up onto the windowsill where she took a deep breath and scooted her butt off the edge. At first she didn't think she was going to go anywhere, but suddenly there was a huge suction of air that pulled her downward. She counted 1-2-3; 1-2-3; 1-2-3; six times and then jabbed her knife blade into the bottom side of the chute opening a hole large enough to exit through as she slid down the distance of another floor. Deftly, she grabbed one side of the opening she had made to stop her 'fall' and pulled herself up to climb through and drop to the ground. Bucky was barely 3 seconds behind her. When his feet hit the ground he looked at Kate in surprise, grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the gate of the fence around the backside of the apartment. It wasn't locked and they slipped out, crossing the street and turning into the first door they came to. The owner of the shoe store watched stoically as they quickly made their way towards the rear exit without causing too much of a ruckus; happy they weren't robbers there to take his money.

Ducking into the alley, Bucky caught sight of a fire escape ladder and pulled it down and told Katie to "climb". She hesitated for a moment and he asked "What is it?"

"I don't like heights. I really don't." Katie said in a loud whisper.

"What?!" he looked at her shaking his head, "You... just climb."

Taking another deep breath, she started up the ladder and only looked down at him once to ask "How high?" When he told her to climb to the top of the building, she did look a little stressed, but he was convinced she could do it. Once they were on the roof top, Bucky pulled a small pair of field glasses out of his backpack and searched in the general direction of the bus station. Suddenly, he grabbed Katie and unceremoniously pulled her down, nearly to her knees so that she was out of sight. She scraped her elbow on the short ledge around the roof and gave him a dirty look, but stayed put as he watched three men approach the alley. On closer inspection, he saw that they were definitely not the men who were after them. The trio leaned against the wall of the building, talking and smoking and arguing about something for several minutes, when two more men, dressed in suits, joined them and passed around something; probably a picture of Bucky and Kate. After a few minutes of conversation, the group dispersed and Bucky pulled the phone out of his bag, noting that it was nearly 6:00. They had to get a move on or miss their ride.

Katie was watching him closely and when he turned to her and reached out to pat her on the shoulder, she pulled away and got to her feet.

"Kate," he spoke softly, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so rough. I'm just not used to having another person to look out for."

"Who said you had to look out for me?" she asked, her feelings clearly hurt.

"What I mean is..." he looked in her eyes and saw something there that surprised him. She was enjoying this! He wanted to laugh, but he needed her to know it wasn't a game. "Kate, I just need for you to do what I tell you without arguing or hesitating or asking why. Just trust that I'm only doing what I think will keep us safe. Ok?" She shot him a look of contempt, but nodded her head in agreement and asked, "What now?"

"First we find a way down off this roof that won't draw attention and then we do what Steve suggested and hit the street and go directly to the bus station. We don't have a lot of time. Are you ready for a power walk?"

She nodded in agreement, and didn't mention to him that her leg was throbbing like crazy.

 

 Forty minutes later, they were stowing their bags and settling into their seats, Bucky keeping an eye on the people around them; studying the passengers already on the bus and those who got on after them. His head was starting to ache again. But so far there was no ringing in his ears, no pain. He heaved a deep sigh and sat back, anxious for this part of the journey to get underway.

 

Several miles away in a laboratory equipped with the highest tech equipment available at the time, a group of scientists, doctors and agency heads were gathered, keeping tabs on Bucky and Katie by using the implants that had been tuned in earlier that morning. Bucky was a walking GPS, though he didn't know it. One of the agency men asked no one in particular, "Where are they going?" Another answered, "It appears they are heading to Charleston, SC."

"Why on earth would they go there?"

"Obviously they intend to meet up with someone; probably Steve Rogers. He's the only person that Barnes ever turns to for help."

"Should we take measures to stop him?"

"No!" the nurse who had worked on Bucky that morning spoke out. "We need to let them continue on their journey unencumbered. The whole purpose of this experiment is to test how well our mind control procedures are working and how the old way compares to the new. If you keep making your presence known, hauling them in and trying to use brute force, we will NOT get a valid evaluation of anything."

"I agree. This whole experiment started years ago and must be allowed to run its course. What difference do a few more days, weeks or even months make? We certainly don't want to set Barnes off again and possibly endanger the girl. She is far too important to us," added another woman in the group.

"I understand that" said the agency man, "But what if all this does not work? What if things go south? What if they TALK to someone, the press? The Feds? How do we keep our part in this little experiment from getting out?"

"It won't go south Mr. Preston, I assure you."

"But if it DOES?" the youngest of the group asked again.

"If it does, we kill them both. Problem solved."

The women frowned their disapproval while the men all murmured their agreement. All but one. He just nodded and hoped that he would be able to help if and when the time came.

 

About thirty minutes into their ride, neither of them having spoken more than a few words, Bucky put his hand on Katie's knee and said, "Let me take a look"

She instantly knew what he was talking about, and sighed, turning sideways in her seat and gingerly lifting her leg to rest it across Bucky's lap. She had on her favorite pair of jeans, with buttons on the outside of each leg from the ankle up, about 8 inches. Bucky carefully unhooked the buttons; then he folded back the material and slid it up her leg as gently as he could. She had put a fresh bandage on the 'scratch' that morning and he could see that something was seeping through and it had that smell of infection permeating the bandage. He looked into her eyes and shook his head as he quickly yanked the bandage off and she sucked in a deep breath, her eyes watering as she tried to keep from cussing out loud.

"Did we put any kind of medication in the packs?" he asked her with doubt in his voice.

"I have a bottle of Naproxen. I guess that would be better than nothing. And I brought some more bandages too."

"Good," he said, dragging her pack out from under the seat in front of them. He knew there wouldn't be room in the onboard bathroom for both of them, so he left her for a few minutes and went to wet down a couple of paper towels, putting a few drops of soap on one of them and then grabbed a couple of dry towels. He got back to his seat and she was staring out the window so intently, he wondered what she was thinking about. He tapped her knee lightly and she turned back to him and allowed him to clean, rinse and re-dress her wound. She swallowed 3 Naproxen and started to pull her leg off of his lap. He stopped her, saying "Leave it for a while. Keeping it elevated should help prevent it from swelling." It made sense to her, so she turned her whole body sideways in her seat and with a sigh she put both legs on his lap, resting her injured leg on top of the other. She may as well be comfortable. They had raised the armrest between their seats so that it was out of the way, but now Bucky had nowhere to put his arm. His only choice was to rest his hand on her thigh, which she didn't seem to mind too much.

 

As evening turned into night, they each napped off and on, and when the bus stopped to re-fuel and take on a few more passengers, they were given half an hour that they could get off and stretch their legs, maybe grab a snack from the convenience store. Katie was looking at postcards when she turned to Bucky and asked him, "Do you know what's really going on? I mean, you keep telling me that you don't and I don't know why you would lie to me, but I feel like you know more than you are telling me. Don't you trust me?"

He gestured towards the counter and they paid for their snacks and drinks then stepped outside and away from the crowd of travelers. They found a bench to sit on and Bucky put his arm around her, drawing her close enough that he could speak softly with no chance of anyone else hearing. "Kate, I do trust you and I wish I could answer all of your questions. I WOULD answer them if I could. But I am as much in the dark as you are." He felt a twinge of guilt, but he couldn't, wouldn't tell her about his memory of her, of them being together years ago; not when he didn't understand it himself. He hoped that Steve, or even Stark could help them. He had a feeling there was a lot more going on than he could begin to guess.

 

Back on the bus, they got as comfortable as they could, Bucky insisting that she keep her leg propped up on his lap. He had grabbed a couple of blankets from the overhead storage and it wasn't long before Katie dozed off. Meanwhile he kept his eye on one of the new passengers. A young woman who looked far too sophisticated and well to do to be travelling on a bus instead of a plane. He caught her turning to look in his direction a couple of times, but he didn't feel like she was much of a threat, at least while they were still on board. He knew the bus wouldn't stop again for several hours, so he closed his eyes and allowed himself to sleep. To sleep and to dream...

 

_*** He didn't understand why the colonel insisted that HE be the one to look after the governor's daughter. Not that she was any trouble, far from it. The first time he saw her, she was about six years old, her hair a tangled mess and tears running down her cheeks. They were in the garden and he had been given the chore of 'keeping an eye on her' while her father and several high ranking politicians_ _met in the house. After a few minutes of listening to her sniffle, he asked, "Why are you crying?"_

" _I'm not!" was her immediate response, as she wiped her nose with her sleeve and pouted prettily._

_He fought back a smile and simply nodded at her. She watched him with huge brown eyes and after a brief hesitation, she asked, "Why do you have a shiny arm?"_

_Pausing for a moment, he replied, "I don't_."

_Frowning at him and said, "Yes you do! ... I can see it_."

_The soldier looked down at his arm and then with a look of surprise on his face he turned to her, exclaiming "I DO!! Now how did that get there?"_

_Kaitlyn smiled broadly at him and then moved to stand next to him and get a better look at the arm. He teased her without mercy about anything he could find to pick on; and she loved it, laughing and giggling, enjoying the attention that had she had been missing for the past few weeks.***_   
  


On that day, a bond began to form and a plan was hatched, neither of which would be allowed to unfold until years later. Bucky tried to roll over in his sleep, but there wasn't enough room. He settled back down and dreamed on...  
  


_***"James. James! Are you listening to me?" Kaitlyn was seated at the piano, hair piled high on her head, just a touch of blush on her cheeks and her lips enticing him with her gentle pout. It had been over ten years since he saw her last. He had spent most of that time in cryo-stasis and while he had changed very little, she had grown into a lovely young girl; young 'woman' she would remind him on several occasions. She was seventeen and as beautiful as the day was long. He cleared his throat before he replied, "Yes Miss, I can hear you perfectly well. And I have already told you that I won't be able to attend your recital tonight. I have mission orders that require I be elsewhere."_

_"..pffft" she scoffed at him. "I have a mission, blah, blah, blah", she tilted her head from side to side showing her disdain for his 'orders'. Sighing, she continued "Oh, very well then, I guess I'll have to find someone else to sit with at dinner. I hope you enjoy whatever business it is that will keep you from being here." She stood and walked gracefully from the room, the small white dog that had been lying on a pillow next to the piano trailing behind._

_In truth, he would much rather spend the evening in her company than doing what lay ahead of him. He did have a mission, and of course it must come first. His only hope was that he would be allowed to stay among the 'living' for a while afterwards. He needed to catch up on events and he wouldn't mind getting to know a certain young lady a little better, if the governor would allow it.***_

 

Katie watched Bucky as he slept. He had leaned his seat back slightly and though he looked relaxed, his sleep seemed to be uneasy, as if he could find no peace, even in his dreams. And he was dreaming, of what or whom, she could only imagine. He was such a beautiful man, in so many ways. Obviously he was easy to look at. Perfect features, with those eyes that could light up the sky and a smile that had surely melted more than its share of hearts. His lips were plump and perfectly shaped; and he bit on them constantly, so they were always a rosy hue. He was tall and muscular and ... well proportioned from what she had seen. He possessed a dry sense of humor with an easy laugh that was contagious. He had a kind, generous heart and an inherent desire to protect... something a lot of today's men seemed to be lacking.

"Crap!" she chided herself, "Katie Renee Harris, are you actually falling for this guy?" Of course she was. How could she not? Even with the predicament they were in, she had never met anyone who had so completely charmed her...without even trying. She sighed and closed her eyes, wishing she could peek into his dreams, wondering if maybe someday, she might be in them...

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

 

As the bus pulled into the station in Charleston, Katie shook Bucky's shoulder gently. "Hey sleepy head, we have arrived."

Bucky groaned and tried to stretch in the confines of his seat, and then waited patiently for everyone else to exit the bus first. Finally, he stood and stepped back to make room for Kate to walk in front of him. She yawned and grabbed her backpack asking him if he was hungry.

"Oh hell yes, I could eat a bear," he growled in agreement.

"Well, hopefully they have something a bit more appetizing than bear to offer; but I did notice a restaurant about 2 blocks back from the station. Want to check it out?" Katie was in a new city and wanted to explore just a little before ... before whatever was going to happen next.

It was almost a quarter til 9:00 and they'd had no word from Steve yet, so Bucky nodded his agreement and they quickly made their way out of the terminal. As luck would have it, and as one might expect, the restaurant close to the bus terminal had a rack full of tourist pamphlets with all kinds of info about the city and boasting all the things that must be seen. Katie grabbed a handful of them and took them to the table to study as they waited for their orders to be taken and served.

"Kate. We are not on vacation. We should probably just lay low while we wait to hear from Steve."

Looking at him for a full 30 seconds before she answered, Kate finally replied, "Don't you think, Sgt. Barnes, that we would be less conspicuous if we played the part of tourists? I mean, look around... I see a lot of people toting cameras, which I assume means that most of them don't live here. Just a thought."

He kept watching her as she turned her attention back to one leaflet in particular and he had to admit, she had a good point. Most of his time free from cryo-stasis, whether it was spent as the Winter Soldier or on the run from HYDRA had been covert; attempting to not be seen at all, versus being seen as just another person. How did SHE reason that out before he did? So, there was another one of those burning questions that he didn't want to bring up until they were someplace 'safe'. They spent the next few hours, taking in a few of the sights, in no particular hurry, just sort of hanging out; something Bucky couldn't remember doing for a very long time.

 

When he noticed that Kate was limping, they were just a couple of blocks from Waterfront Park, so he suggested they go there and find a spot to sit and relax for a while. They found an empty bench near the Pineapple fountain and were watching the boats come in when the burner phone rang. Katie jumped, giving Bucky an idea of just how anxious she really was, though she had been putting on a happy face all day. He answered the call and mostly did a lot of listening. When he hung up, he told her that they would stay put and wait for the cavalry to arrive. She nodded and told him she was going to the ladies room to change her bandage.

"I'll go with you." he was serious.

"Bucky, it's just right over there. I'm pretty sure I can handle it on my own."

Nodding he stood and grabbed both of their backpacks with one hand and placed his other on the small of her back.

"I guess this means you don't think I'm up to the task." Katie more or less mumbled to herself, and Bucky ignored her. When they reached the restrooms he stood in the doorway and waited for her, nodding to several women who came out of the exit and looked him up and down, smirking their approval. After a few minutes, he called out, "Kate? You ok in there?" She didn't answer right away, so of course he stepped inside. She appeared to be the only occupant at the time; leaning over one of the banks of sinks, crying. When she looked up and saw him, she cried even harder. Without even thinking about it, Bucky walked over and took her in his arms. He held her close and stroked her hair, whispering that everything was going to be alright.

Katie wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his chest sobbing. She wasn't exactly sure what was wrong, or why she was crying like a baby, but she WAS sure that there was no place she would rather be than in Bucky's arms. The warmth of his body, the strength of his arms, his gentle voice assuring her that it was going to be ok... She gladly accepted his effort to comfort her; even while she wondered again why it felt so familiar. Two women entered the restroom and saw them standing there; Bucky looked at them and shook his head no, then continued to murmur softly to Kate. The two women hesitated for only a moment, then walked to the stalls at the opposite end of the bathroom; impressed that this man cared enough to go to such lengths for his girlfriend. When they left, they whispered back and forth how sweet he was and how they wished THEY had a boyfriend just like him.

As her sobs turned to sniffles Katie raised her head, pushed her hair out of her face and turned to the sink to splash cold water on her face. Bucky squeezed her shoulder and told her he would be waiting outside. She whispered "ok" and he left her then to finish up. Looking in the mirror she grimaced and used a paper towel with a dab of soap to clean the mascara from under her eyes and she patted her cheeks and lips with a little color she in her bag. When she stepped out into the bright sunshine, she squinted to get her bearings and saw Bucky standing by the bench where they had been sitting earlier, talking to a tall, blonde, bearded man. She couldn't make out his features from this distance, but she recognized his stance and knew immediately it was Steve Rogers, Captain America. She had seen him on several news reports over the past couple of years, especially in the most recent months and from this vantage point, he seemed to live up to the hype.

 

She walked over to the two men and put on her best smile. "Hello Captain Rogers," she held her hand out to him.

Taking her hand in his he returned her smile and said, "Please, call me Steve. And you are Kate?"

"Yes, or Katie, I am so pleased to meet you."

"Thank you Kate. I wish that it could be under better circumstances." Steve was turning on the charm and for some inexplicable reason; Bucky had a strong urge to punch him. Instead, he put his arm lightly around Katie's shoulder and said, 'Speaking of that... we could really use a doctor to look at Kate's leg if that would be possible."

"Oh! Are you injured?" Steve asked her with genuine concern.

"It's just a scratch, but it might be infected," she smiled prettily at him, enjoying the look it brought to Bucky's face.

Steve nodded and said, "Let's get to the quinjet and we'll get you taken care of right away." He pointed the way to a golf cart that was parked nearby and they all climbed aboard, Steve driving with Kate by his side and Bucky on the back with their packs. He watched the crowd as they made their way towards the executive landing strip that was tucked away on the outskirts of the park grounds, but not open to the public. It didn't seem as if anyone was paying any particular attention to them; and that had him thinking how strange it was that 'the goons' would show up at the apartment, put up such a fight to keep them from escaping, then not make any attempt to stop them from leaving town. It seemed apparent that there was more than one faction trying to keep tabs on him and they were all confident that he and Katie could not get too far away...

 

On board the quinjet, they were greeted by Clint Barton, Wanda Maximoff, Sam Wilson and a woman named Melinda May who was "just hitching a ride' per Clint. Katie joined them while Bucky and Steve stepped to the back for a private conversation.

"Why the numbers?" Bucky asked Steve.

"Because, my friend, we came straight here from our mission. You said it was urgent, so here we are." Steve patted Bucky on the back.

"I'm sorry. I may have overstated the urgency a little. But something, some **things** are happening and I am man enough to admit that I need help." Bucky looked over at Kate, who was being entertained by Sam for the time being and he shook his head at Steve. "She is involved somehow. Someone from my past... I don't know. And I'm 98% positive that she isn't even aware of it."

Steve rubbed his chin as he looked at Kate, who was laughing over something Sam had said. "Do you think she is dangerous, or a threat to our operation? Have you told her that you suspect she is involved?"

Bucky bristled at that, "Hell no!! Steve look, I don't know anything for sure, and what I think I know, I can't even be sure of. We just need to get someplace 'safe', and I need Stark's doctors to take a look at this arm. That's the first step."

Steve agreed that it would be wise to see just what was going on inside that arm and dropped the subject of Kate's possible culpability in the whole situation. He recognized the look in his friend's eyes. Bucky had fallen for this woman, and it was going to be hard to convince him that she may be part of something bigger than he knew.

"May" as she preferred to be called, took a look at Katie's leg and grabbed a shot of something from the med-pac, jabbing Katie with it before she knew what the woman was going to do. "What was that?' Katie asked none too pleased.

"A very strong antibiotic that should have you good as new in no time," the woman smiled at her. "One of Stark Industries little treasures. There is one side effect though," and before the words were out of her mouth, Katie was laying back in her seat, struggling to keep her eyes open. In just seconds she fell into a deep sleep. Bucky sat next to her and held her hand, almost wishing they were back on the bus, just the two of them with no crowd of people watching their every move.  
  
  
  
Katie awoke to a gentle tapping on the door. She sat up slowly, looking around at a room she did not recognize. The door cracked open and Wanda peeked in at her. "Are you awake? I don't mean to disturb you, but dinner is about to be served and I'm sure you must be ready for something to eat. Will you join us?"

Wiping the sleep from her eyes, Katie answered, "uh...yes that would be wonderful."

Wanda smiled and turned to leave, but Katie stopped her, "Wanda, where are we? I feel like I have been asleep for a month, and have no idea what is going on!"

"Oh! It's that shot May gave you. You are in the Avengers Tower... you have only been 'out' for a little over two hours, even though I know from experience that it feels like much longer. This is your room for now, but if you don't like it, we can find another one for you."

"The room is lovely. Is, is Bucky still here?" she sounded so lost that Wanda moved to sit next to her on the bed.

"Yes, his room is right next door. He and Steve and Tony are having a...conversation in Tony's lab. I'm sure they will be joining us shortly." She smiled at Katie and said conspiratorially "I don't think you have to worry about Bucky leaving you here without letting you know. He seems very protective of you. In fact, I have never seen him quite this way."

At that moment there was another tap on the door, and right on cue, Bucky leaned around it and asked "Ok if I come in?"

Katie suddenly felt a little embarrassed that Wanda assumed there was something going on between her and Bucky and she hesitated in answering him.

"Kate? May I come in?" he asked again.

"Yes, of course. I'm still a little groggy from that shot I guess, although my leg does feel much better!"

Bucky looked at Wanda and asked with a smile, "Is she good to go for a walk to the dining room?"

Grinning, Wanda answered, "Yes, she is. Why she would want to walk with the likes of YOU, I'm not sure... although, I do like your knew hairstyle... very clever disguise."

He snorted and agreed that he may not be the most popular dinner guest, and that he was hoping that having a beautiful woman or two accompany him would earn him some points. Wanda patted him on the back and assured him that everything was going to be fine. Katie took the arm that Bucky offered her, while Wanda took the other and the three of them headed off to join the others for dinner.

 

The meal was delicious and the smiles and laughter seemed genuine, even though there was an air of tension between Steve and Tony. Everyone else appeared to be happy to be together, including Bucky. When they all had finished eating and the dishes were cleared away, several people began to wander off towards the entertainment room, where there was an actual movie screen and projectors and popcorn and theater seating. Bucky was just about to ask Kate if she wanted to join the group, when Tony Stark interrupted him. "I'm sorry, but if Kate doesn't mind, I would like to have a few words with her. Are you feeling up to it?"

Katie looked at Bucky; she could see his body tense as Tony had approached them. "I... yes, of course."

Tony smiled at her and offered his hand which she took after only a moment's hesitation.

"Tony," Bucky began, but he was cut off by Steve, Kate smiled at him reassuringly as she walked out of the room with Tony Stark.

"They will only be a minute. He just wants to ask her a few questions."

"Why the cloak and dagger? Why can't they talk right here?" Bucky was feeling like Katie was being thrown to the lions and he needed to help her.

"Buck, c'mon man. He's not going to hurt her. And he CAN be charming when he wants to be. I'm sure she is capable of keeping up with him, she seems like a very clever girl." Steve was trying to smooth things over.

"Yes, she is. But I still don't like it."

"Give them 10 minutes... no big deal, right?"

It suddenly dawned on Bucky what was going on. Tony was taking Kate to the lab, where every type of anti-spyware was installed and every method of detection was primed for even the smallest inconsistency. If she had any kind of bug or other device that could aid her in any kind of 'deception', Tony would find it. He felt his anger rising at the thought of Kate being treated like a common criminal, but a small voice in his head reminded him that even HE had felt a tiny bit of suspicion, so of course Stark would.

When Tony rejoined the group in the theater, he was alone. Bucky gave him a suspicious look and Stark told him, "She said to tell you she didn't feel like a movie, but to meet her in the conservatory if you want to visit for a while."

Without saying a word, Bucky stood and walked off, Steve and Wanda both hoping that things weren't about to get ugly.

 

The floral conservatory was one of the most beautiful that Katie had ever seen. Every type of flowering plant or bush she had ever seen, plus some she hadn't, filled the huge glass & steel domed building. Dozens of butterflies flittered around as did a variety of birds that had made the building their home. There was a lovely man-made stream and pool, and the sounds of 'nature' abounded. Bucky watched her for a few minutes when he spotted her, sitting on a rock wall leaning over to swirl her fingers in the pond. In that moment she looked relaxed, for the first time that day. He didn't know what or even IF Tony had learned anything about Kate's past, but right now, all he cared about was HER and how she was handling their current situation.

Clearing his throat he got her attention and the smile she offered him, made him believe that everything was 'ok', at least for now. He sat down next to her and looking around, he nodded saying, "This is quite a set up they have here. I've only been here once, a long time ago and I don't think this part was even built yet."

Sighing Katie spoke softly, "It is beautiful. And somehow, it makes me feel very sad. Isn't that strange?"

"Sad?" Bucky was curious, "Why do you think that is?"

Katie struggled to find the answer, "I'm not really sure. It's almost as if I have been here before, and that it holds some special meaning for me, but that's just silly... I know that I have never been here and even if I had been I don't know why I would feel this way. I don't know. Maybe I just need to get a good night's sleep. Surely my head will be clearer tomorrow. Don't you think?"

Biting his lower lip, Bucky stood and pulled her up, "Let's walk a little, alright? I mean, if your leg is feeling okay."

"Well, that's the craziest damn thing... my leg is looking and feeling a thousand times better. Almost as if it was never injured! What do you think of that?"

A hundred different thoughts crossed Bucky's mind at once, none of which he wanted to share with her at the moment. "uhhh... all I can tell you is that Stark is pretty much a genius and there is no telling what kind of concoctions his people have cooked up here. I'm just glad you are better."  
  


They walked along a wide pathway; stopping now and then so Kate could read the little information signs that listed the names of the plants in each section and where they came from etc. While she studied the gardens, Bucky studied her. At one point, he stopped her and taking her hand he asked, "Kate, why were crying at the park earlier? Was it because you were in pain, or is there something else?"

She looked at him, and then quickly looked away. "I don't know," was all she could say before the tears started flowing again. She was overcome with a since of loss, of what, she hadn't a clue.

"Oh, no... I'm sorry. Please don't cry. Please. I can't ... I can't..." Bucky's sucked in a deep breath as another 'memory' rose to jar him to his soul...|  
  
  


**** _"Kaitlyn, don't cry. We both knew this day would come. Please, don't do this."_

_She looked at him, tears streaming down her face, her eyes so full of pain he didn't think he could bear it. She threw her arms around him again and pleaded, "James, please, please don't let them do this. You can't let them take you again. I don't want you to go. I don't know what I will do without you. I can't do this without you."_

_"Stop. Kate, just stop. You are much stronger than that. You'll be fine. You know that as well as I do. It hurts now, but you'll get over it. Just like last time, and the times before." He didn't want to sound cold or heartless, but he couldn't let her see how torn up he was inside_.

" _Will they ever let us be together again? And if we do meet again, will we even remember one another?"_

_He shook his head... "I don't know. I really don't think so. It seems that maybe the control they have had over the two of us in the past is waning, and unless they can figure out how to 'fix' it, they won't risk putting us together again." He didn't want to add to the heartache she was already suffering, but he couldn't lie to her; any more than he could lie to himself...****_   
  
  


Pulling himself together, Bucky wrapped his arms around Kate and drew her closer. He murmured something to her in Russian and she answered him without even realizing she had done so. Her tears dried quickly as her body started feeling something she could not, and frankly did not **want** to control. Bucky felt it too as he buried his fingers in her silky hair, gently pulling her head back to study her face.

Katie closed her eyes. She was embarrassed and a little bit afraid of the depth of her feelings at that moment. How could it feel as if they had loved for a lifetime? Why did she long for his touch, as if it was meant to be hers? How could her soul ache for a man she had known for less than a week?

"Kate, look at me, please," he kissed her forehead and waited to for her to open her eyes. When she did, he nearly lost his composure. They were filled with exactly what he was feeling and he leaned in, his lips covering hers, taking possession and claiming her as his own. Their passion grew as his tongue plunged into her mouth and she moved her body even closer to his, wrapping her arms around him, holding him tightly.

They paused for a moment, their eyes searching each others, trying to make sense of what was happening. Bucky groaned and kissed her again, his mouth leaving hers to travel across her jaw and down her neck. Katie tugged his hair and when he looked up, she pressed her lips to his, their lips, mouths, tongues exploring, lingering, and demanding, over and over. Their bodies were firmly pressed together and she could swear that she could feel his heart pounding in his chest... or maybe that was hers, she wasn't sure. His body was responding to her touch; his erection pressing against her pelvis, growing harder with each passing moment. He whispered in her ear again and she moaned, arching her back to feel even more of him.

Suddenly they heard a sputtered, "Oh... uh... I'm sorry." Breaking the spell they had fallen under. Steve had turned a bright red and he couldn't seem to find his tongue.

"What is it Steve?" Bucky nearly growled in frustration.

"uhhh... you know, it can wait until tomorrow. But, umm, you should know that a few of the others are going to be walking through here shortly. Stark has some new plant he wants to show off..."

Bucky sighed deeply and said, "Ok. Thanks for the heads up. So, we'll talk tomorrow?"

"Yes, that we will. You two, ... have a good night," Steve smiled shyly at Katie and turned back to join the others who were just around the corner from them.

"Stay or go?" Bucky asked her in a whisper. But the decision was made for them as several of the Avengers rounded the corner and seeing them, called out a greeting, inviting them to join in their 'treasure hunt'. Bucky's eyes pleaded with Kate as she smiled at the group. He was in no mood for small talk or silly banter.

"May I have a rain- check? I'm still feeling a little 'hung-over', and was just asking Bucky if he would walk me back to my room. I'm not sure I can find it on my own just yet!" She sounded a little breathless, and Bucky hoped no one else noticed.

"Of course!" Wanda spoke up. She could see their flushed skin and almost feel the heat passing between them. "You do whatever you need to make yourself comfortable. We can all get to know each other better tomorrow."

Fully aware that everyone there knew what they had been up to, but thankful for Wanda providing an out, they said goodnight and headed back to the tower.

 

In each of the three black Escalades that had been loaded and ready to follow the subjects at the drop of a hat, warning lights were flashing on several monitors... Heart rates, body heat, breathing patterns and endorphin spikes, as well as accelerated activity in all parts of the brain translated into categories that kept the scientist keyed in on what was happening with Kate and Bucky. Sgt Barnes was remembering more and more with increasing frequency. This was not necessarily a bad thing, but it was not the results they were hoping for at this stage in the game.

It appeared that Katie was experiencing some residual emotions as well. That could be a problem. Everything they were doing hinged on how well they could control Kaitlyn Venter...

 

***** _She had been under their control since childhood and until now, had responded precisely as they had hoped she would. When her real parents had been killed in one of the many riots that had spread across Johannesburg, the governor, being a very close friend of the family had taken her in. Not a selfless act of love and concern for a child. He knew the 'special' project he was sponsoring was in need of a very young subject who could be easily manipulated into believing whatever story they fed her, as she was not equipped with enough memories of her own to put up the constant battle that the doctors who had initiated the Winter Soldier project had been forced to deal with._  
  


_The first time Bucky had seen the young Kaitlyn, crying her sorrowful tears, was just after she had been 'adopted'. Her years of brainwashing, by means of hypnosis and aided by several different drugs that were being tested on her, were only just beginning. When he met her again, all those years later, when she was seventeen, she had no memory of her 'real parents' and believed that she was the governors daughter and had no life other the one that she now knew. She had been encouraged from a young age to participate in all kinds of activities, including dance, gymnastics, and several other sports, in particular martial arts. She had a natural grace that aided her intense desire to do well and she became quite good at every task they gave her. There had been an attraction between Bucky and Kate even then, but she was still so young and inexperienced and Bucky was leery of allowing anyone to crack his shell of self preservation._   
  


_When they met again after another three years, she had not been wiped from Bucky's memory, nor had he been erased from her mind. The attraction was definitely still there and this time they were encouraged, by forces they were unaware of to spend time together. They grew quite close. Bucky had been in cryo off and on for many of the past few years and the HYDRA doctors insisted that he be allowed to spend several months out of stasis. He was happy to join the colonel on an extended trip to Africa. He supposed he would be called on at some point to put his training to use, but in the 'down times' he enjoyed spending time with the 'old man' as he called the colonel, and with Kaitlyn while they stayed at the governor's home. She was even more lovely than when he had last seen her, but he sensed that she was unsure of herself when they were alone together, even though she often sought him out when she knew that he was 'free' from his duties with the colonel. He often sought her out as well._

_On one such day, he found her in the garden, sitting on a blanket with a book in one hand and a little dog on her lap._

_"May I join you?" he asked her as she looked up to greet him._

_A gentle smile crossed her face as she patted the spot next to her on the blanket, "Please do."_

_He sat next her, then lay down, stretching out his long legs, propping himself up on one arm as he studied her dog with a smirk. "What is this thing?" he asked her, his lips pulling into a beautiful smile as his eyes twinkled in the sunlight._

_Giggling she told him, not for the first time, that her dog was a Shih-Tzu named 'Asta', after the dog in the movies. Shaking his head, he sighed aloud "Seems to me if you are going to have a dog, you should have one that at least serves some real purpose."_

_"Sgt Barnes, I assure you that Asta has a purpose and she serves it quite well. She keeps me company and never judges me. She is always happy to see me and whatever I feel like doing, whether it be sitting in the garden with a book, going for a stroll or doing nothing at all; she is content so long as she is with me. There is a great deal of comfort in feeling that I can do no wrong in her eyes, that she will love me no matter what."_

_James, as she called him on rare occasions, was watching her as she spoke, his eyes traveling over her as she sat there, trapped in a web of deception that was so comfortable she didn't even know that her future was not her own. He knew his place, his life's purpose...he was a tool, a soldier, an experiment. As far as he could ascertain, she had no notion that to a great extent, she was on the same sinking ship that he was; only she sailed in first class while he spent a great deal of time in the belly of the beast._

_He reached up to touch her cheek, that simple gesture affecting Kaitlyn to the point that she quickly stood and took a few steps away from him. He stood too, and looking around to see who might be watching, he decided he didn't care as he took her in his arms and kissed her tenderly. He could tell she had very little experience; how could she locked away in her ivory tower? She attempted to pull away from him and he held her firmly saying, "Don't fly away little bird. I only want a small taste of you." Looking into his eyes, and trusting what she found there, she gave in to the longing she felt for him, leaning into him with a sigh as he kissed her again. This time she kissed him back; neither of them aware that someone had snapped a photo of them_. ****

 

\---When one of the young agents present asked what all the warning bells were about, the women smiled at each other simply giving him a shrug and confirming that "Love is in the air. All we can do now is wait to see how much they remember, even though we are taking every precaution we can to keep it from happening. The brain hangs stubbornly to some memories, emotions, and desires. We need to see what it takes for Kaitlyn's defenses to be broken."


	7. Chapter 7

 

 

On their walk from the Conservatory back to the main part of the tower, Friday spoke in Tony's ear. "Mr. Stark, it seems that there may be an issue with Ms. Harris" He stopped mid step and turned his body away from the rest of the group. Thinking it was just another phone call, they all ignored him and continued on, all except Steve. He had been on edge all evening, in truth, since he had picked the weary travelers up at the park. Kate seemed like a very nice woman, but the fact that Bucky had concerns about her past made him a little nervous.

"What seems to be the problem?" Tony tried to keep his voice neutral.

"Well sir, it seems that there is no record of Katie Renee Harris prior to 3 and ½ years ago."

"What?" Tony's mind was racing. He didn't want to over-react. He didn't want to set Bucky off, because frankly, he was a force to be reckoned with. But warning bells were going off in his head. "Please explain further," he spoke to Friday.

"I'm sorry sir if I was not clear. The first official, legitimate record of Ms Harris appears in August of 2013. Before that, I could find nothing. And sir, her blood and tissue tests confirm that her origins are not North American, but rather African, probably around Johannesburg. However, there is no record of her on file there either, not under that name, sir."

Tony was starting to feel an unwelcome return of his battle with anxiety. Steve was at his side asking him, "Tony?? Tony are you alright? What's happened?"

Filling Steve in on what Friday had found, Stark was ready to put the two of them, Bucky and Kate, into some kind of lockdown. If they were working together on some covert mission...and here they were with free rein in the Avengers Tower...

"Tony, calm down. Think about it. Why would they come here with pretty much nothing, Bucky asking for help, knowing full well that you would suspect every move he makes? He wouldn't do that unless he was... is at the end of his rope and truly needs help. You know that."

"I hear what you are saying Cap, and the odd part of this, is that I trust Barnes more than I do Kate, or whatever her name is. I think she needs to be put under house arrest, at the very least."

Steve sighed, not because he disagreed, but because he knew how unhappy hearing this was going to make Bucky. "Let me be the one to tell Buck about it, ok?"

Steve nodded at him, "Knock yourself out."

"Friday, do you know the location of Ms Harris and Sgt Barnes?"

After a brief pause, "Yes, they are together in her room sir. Should I lock the door?"

"No. Thank you Friday. I'll take it from here."  
  
  


Katie and Bucky had managed to rein in their emotions on the walk back to the tower apartments and up to their rooms. They were sitting side by side on Katie's bed trying to make sense of what was happening to them.

"Bucky, I, I don't understand what is going on with us... I mean this "thing" that happens. It just, it's so intense, so profoundly personal. On the one hand, I...want you. But on the other...it hurts. It hurts so deep inside of me. Does that make sense? I've never felt anything like this for anyone or anything, ever."

He was nodding as she searched his face. "It's okay little bird; I know how confusing this is. I don't understand it either, but we'll figure it out together, ok?" he was holding her hand, trying to think of an answer that made any kind of sense. He wasn't aware that he used the same nickname that he had used in his 'memory', and she didn't seem to notice. His head was starting to ache and he felt ... itchy, anxious like he needed to do something and was just waiting for someone to tell him what that something was.  
  


There was a knock at the door, and as it swung open; Steve walked in with a seriously stressed look on his face.

"Buck, we need to talk. It can't wait until tomorrow."

"Okay. What's going on?" Bucky was getting a bad feeling.

"We, we should talk in private. If you don't mind Kate."

Katie looked at Bucky saying "It's okay. You two go ahead. I'm going to take a shower and turn in for the night. Thank you Steve for all of your help today."

Steve was looking very uncomfortable but answered her with a smile, "You're welcome Kate. Sleep well."  
  


Out in the hall, Steve grabbed Bucky's arm to lead him down the hall to a small alcove-like sitting area.

"What the hell? What's going on?"

"Tony is freaking out. And you might too, so just let me talk and try to stay calm, alright?"

Bucky took a deep breath, his hands making tight fists as he nodded and sat down.

Steve went on to explain what Tony had told him about Kate, and as he did, Bucky felt a heaviness growing in his chest, a hot, fluid weight that took his breath and threatened to suffocate him. His face remained calm, even as his mind was exploding with pieces of the puzzle that had begun falling into place, bit by bit, since the moment he had met her. When Steve warned him that Stark was concerned that the two of them were working some kind of mission against the Avengers, Bucky bowed his head a released a huff of air.

"I'll get Kate. We'll go right now." Bucky started to stand and Steve grabbed his arm. "No. Bucky, you need to let this play out. You said yourself you don't know what she may be involved in. She could be using you to get access to the tower."

Rubbing the back of his neck, Bucky shook his head, "Not... That's not it Steve. There is something going on, and she is involved, but I swear to you she doesn't know it and is not aware of what the big picture is. And there is more..." rubbing his temples he began telling Steve about the past few days and ALL of the things that they had been feeling for each other. He couldn't explain why, and he didn't understand how he had gone Winter Soldier that morning in the apartment. WHO had triggered him? WHY? He reminded Steve about the arm, and how all these things had started when it showed up. And WHO THE HELL was doing this to him?

"It sounds to me like we should get you to the lab as soon as possible. I'm not sure why Tony didn't insist on it when you first arrived."

"Because," Tony appeared from around the corner, "I wanted to believe that everything was on the up and up. And I still want this to be some kind of mistake. But we won't know unless we have some time to look into her background, and your arm. I am tagging her movements for the time being. Don't look at me like that Barnes, you know it's the least intrusive way we can keep tabs on what she is doing, and still keep this place secure. We need to run more tests on her and yes, let's get you to the lab right now and take a look at that arm."

Their past encounters had never ended on the best of terms, and Bucky took full responsibility for that. However, it seemed as if Tony was really trying to be fair; and it was probably killing him inside, so Bucky nodded his agreement and asked if he could have just a minute with Kate to let her know what was going on. He didn't want her to feel as overwhelmed by all of this as he did. To his surprise, Tony agreed and they walked back to her room.  
  
  


Bucky tapped on her door and after a moment, Kate answered it, wrapped in a towel. Apparently she had undressed for her shower, but had not yet taken it. She took his breath away. Her hair pinned on top of her head, little wisps escaping and enticing him to touch her neck. He stepped inside and closed the door. The look on his face told Katie that something bad was happening and she waited to hear the worst.

....."What??? That... this is the craziest thing I have ever heard. You, your friends, you have all lost your minds. This, this is utter nonsense! You don't believe all of this crap, do you?? Is this some kind of sick joke?" Understandably upset, Katie was pacing the room, looking at Bucky as if he had gone completely insane. "My name IS Katie Renee Harris. I was born on August 12, 1989 in Davenport Iowa. My parents are Carl and Ellen Harris. They still live in Iowa as does my sister Carla. I..." she was watching the expression on Bucky's face and could see the pity his eyes. He didn't believe her.

"Kate, when was the last time you went home to Iowa, when did you last visit your parents? Or your sister? How long ago was that?" Bucky hated doing this, but she needed to know the truth, didn't she?

Katie stared at him, so angry she was seeing red. "Get out."

"Please. Let me help you..."

"GET OUT!" she was having none of it.

Not sure what he should do, stay and make her listen or go, Bucky rubbed his hand down his cheek. "Okay. Okay, I'm going. We'll talk more tomorrow, and you'll see..." Katie ducked into the bathroom and slammed the door. God!! How he wanted to rip that door off the hinges and take her in his arms. She needed to hear him, believe him. Trust him. Sighing, he left her room and joined Tony and Steve as they walked to the lab.

Katie turned the shower on and stepped in, letting the hot water hit the top of her head and run down her body in rivulets. She was so confused and angry and hurt, she could barely form a thought. But when she did, she thought of Bucky. He didn't believe her. He thought she was someone else. He wanted her to believe that she... it couldn't be true. It couldn't be. She leaned her back against the shower wall and slid down to the floor, sitting there, letting the tears flow. She wanted her mama. That thought echoed in her mind. When was the last time she had seen or heard from her mother? She couldn't remember and she cried even harder...  
  
  


Back at the makeshift headquarters of the IDC (International Defense Cooperative), the scientists were all frowning and quarreling back and forth over what was happening and what all these readings they were receiving from Bucky and Katie's implants meant. They hadn't taken into consideration the extent of Tony Stark's precautions and safeguards against wire tapping and unauthorized transmissions and various other means of interruption; the messages they were getting from their subjects now were scrambled and made little sense.

One of the men present for this little demonstration was smiling inwardly. It looked like this phase of the experiment was going to present a problem, which meant that the two subjects were likely "safe" for now at least. Suddenly one of the others looked at him and asked, "Mr. Coulson, do you have ANY suggestions. You used to be in with Stark and that group; do you have any insight that the rest of us might not be aware of?"

Phil Coulson took a moment to consider his answer then shaking his head he sighed, "No. Tony Stark is a man of action and I have no doubt that every system that I was ever privy to has been changed or updated half a dozen times since I was a last there." He kept a solemn look on his face, even though he was feeling better about all of this than he had for weeks.  
  
  
  


Bucky was on his bed, lying on his back, staring at the ceiling. Stark had run him through several scanners and taken a gallon of blood. Warning lights kept flashing on the screens, but they couldn't find the source. Not yet. He was in for another slew of poking and prodding tomorrow and that was okay. He wanted to know how messed up he really was this time. He couldn't remember ever feeling this awful after any of his trips to the stasis tube. Imagine that, HYDRA got something right! As he walked back to his room, he stopped outside Kate's door and tapped lightly. She didn't answer, and he didn't think that she would. He tried to imagine how she was feeling, and he couldn't. Their experiences were as different as night and day.

As he thought about what they had been through the past couple of days, it seemed so obvious now. Their instant attraction to each other had to be a part of their programming; her trouble-shooting abilities; the way she was able to get away from him that morning and knew how to stop him in his tracks; the paper chute, she KNEW how to stop her fall and when to do it; little things that added up to something big. She had been trained to assess a situation and react accordingly without hesitation or questioning herself. It made sense, mostly. He couldn't help but wonder why he was having memories of the two of them, if that's what they were, but she wasn't having them too? Was his program messed up, or was it hers? And their first meeting at the mall... how had 'they' KNOWN that the two of them would meet there, literally running into each other? And let's not forget the mixed signals she was sending him from the time they arrived at the apartment. She ran so hot and cold he felt like he was going in circles. The apartment. He wondered now if maybe, just maybe Mr. Hot Shot lawyer was a part of this whole thing.

His head was throbbing and he needed some air. He pulled on his shirt and shoes then looked through his pack for a cigarette, growling in disapproval when he could find none. He put his forefinger and thumb on his brow bones and messaged with a good deal of pressure. It seemed to ease the pain in his head a little and he sighed and lay back down. He closed his eyes again and then he heard it. Kate was crying next to him. On the other side of the wall. He had noticed that her room was a mirror of this one, which meant that their headboards would be touching if not for the wall between them. He was cursed with super soldier hearing or the sound would likely have escaped him. He wished that it had. Now it was the only thing he could hear.

Against his better judgment, he left his room and stood outside her door. He knocked and waited then knocked again. Finally he said, "Kate, please open the door. I know you're awake. Let me in. Please." Still no response. With a heavy sigh, he started to walk away, then turned back and took a solid hold of the doorknob. With one twist of his left wrist, the lock sprung and the door was free. He pushed it open, waiting for a lamp or something to connect with his head. Instead, he found her in the middle of the bed, legs pulled up to her chest, eyes red and face wet with tears.

Now that he was in, he didn't know what to do. He stood there, staring at her, his heart pounding in his chest. She eyed him warily as she waited to hear what he had to say. It felt as if they watched each other for hours, but it was actually less than a minute before Bucky spoke, "Kate...I know you are angry with me and I don't blame you..I just need you to know..."

Before he could finish, she said in a calm voice, "No. I'm not angry with you. I'm disappointed. You hear this crazy story about me and you believe it. You believe them. You don't... you don't trust me. You never did. I thought we had something good, something special happening between us, but I can see that I was wrong. I'm sorry.  I'm sorry I ever met you." With that she turned off the bedside lamp and rolled over to face the wall.

Bucky walked over to the lamp and turned it back on. He sat on the edge of the bed, "You are going to listen to me. You aren't the only one who is suffering here. I'm so twisted up inside I don't think I'll ever be right again. I didn't go looking for you, you ran into me, remember?" She started to protest, but he put his hand up, "Okay, we ran into each other. And when that happened, we set something, some crazy scheme into motion. Until tonight, I thought everything was about me... about how they could use me and the things I can do for their own means. But now I know it wasn't just me. It was both of us. Maybe even you more than me." She sat up again and started to roll off the other side of the bed, but he wouldn't let her. "I know you don't want to hear this. I wish to God you didn't need to hear it, but you do. Kate, you are not who you think you are. You are not just a girl from small town Iowa. You have been used, probably your whole life. And we won't know how or who or why unless you cooperate. We need to know who you are. YOU need to know. Can you at least listen to the facts? Will you let us, let Tony and Steve help you? Please?"

Katie was feeling like she had just stepped off a roller coaster. Her emotions were all over the place and she wanted to throw up. Bucky raised a hand to touch her face and she smacked it away. He tried again, and again she blocked his touch. He started to just lean his body in towards her and she slapped his face, hard. He didn't flinch. Leaning even closer, he put his hand on the side of her face and she swung at him again and again and again, until he grabbed her wrists and pulled her tightly into his chest. She struggled for only a moment, and then the tears came again. She knew. She knew he was right. It was all true. She had tried for hours to remember her family. There were flashes of birthday parties and school plays and dance recitals and tennis matches...but she could only remember herself being there. She had no memory of her parents or sister being with her. No picture of them in her mind. She couldn't remember the last time she had seen them. Bucky was right and she wanted to hate him for it, but she couldn't. Because the one thing that lingered in the recesses of her mind, the reason for the aching in her heart was him. She KNEW him. How, where, when, she had no clue. But she knew him, had known him for a long time. She knew it and he knew it too...

She had grown quiet, allowing him to loosen his hold a little as she leaned into him, putting her arms around him. He held her close, stroking her hair or gently rubbing her back, not saying a word; waiting for her to speak first. Katie kept her eyes closed, listening to his heartbeat, feeling his chest rise and fall with each breath. From somewhere, hidden deep inside her brain, or maybe it was tucked away safely in her heart, she remembered:  
  


_**** Two years after their first kiss in the garden; two years after they had been ripped apart to have their memories of each other blocked by nano-technology, they met again. Kaitlyn was 22 and stayed very busy assisting her 'father' with his many functions as a member of the Municipal Council, as well as several of her own charitable organizations. She had been dating a young man that her girlfriend had introduced her to, but he was turning into a total jerk lately, just like they all seemed to do. When she walked into her father's den, searching for some papers she had left there for her him to look at, she was startled to find two men were sitting there with him. One, she recognized, an older gentleman with silver hair and a distinguished looking beard and another, much younger man, dressed mostly in black with long dark hair and the most startling blue eyes she had ever seen. After introductions and a tiny bit of small talk, she collected the papers she needed and excused herself. Unable to keep from taking a peek back at them (him) when she reached the door, she was rewarded with a smile and slight nod of his head. She felt herself blushing as she nodded back and left the room, heart racing._

  
_The Colonel and his aide, Sgt Barnes were staying with them for 'a while' and it wasn't long before Kaitlyn and James Barnes were 'accidentally' running into each other, in the garden, the well stocked library, at the pool, anytime no one else was around. This evening found them alone in the mansion sized house where she lived with her father and a couple of members of his official staff; each having rooms in other 'wings' of the building. Everyone had decided to go to a football game that evening, everyone except Kaitlyn and Sgt Barnes. They had been flirting with each other excessively since the day he arrived and had shared a few stolen kisses when the opportunity permitted, but on this night, things got a little out of hand._  

_Bucky was determined that he was going to put an end to the teasing, one way or another. As he searched for Kaitlyn, he approached the ballroom and heard music from inside. She had hidden herself away there and as he cracked the door open, he was greeted by the sight of her, eyes closed, her hair down and flowing around her as she swayed to the music that was pouring from the radio. He walked over to her, clearing his throat as he approached. She jumped at the sound and looked up to see him smiling. "May I?" he asked as he held his hand out to her. She took it and he pulled her close, much closer than she was used to being held. He put his hands on her hips and their bodies were touching, practically molded together as she placed her hands softly on his shoulders and gazed into his eyes. They danced then, feeling the music flow around and through them, enticing them to get even closer. After several songs, Bucky put one hand on the back of her neck, moving in to claim her lips in a lingering kiss; his tongue exploring her mouth before he moved to whisper in her ear, "I need to taste all of you. I'll come to your room in half an hour, if you want me to."_

_Kaitlyn was overcome by the lasting feel of his warm, demanding lips on hers and the clenching sensation his whispered words had elicited in other parts of her body as she nodded in agreement. His lips spread in a slow, sensual smile as he released her and turned to walk away. "James," she called out to him. He turned and met her gaze. She appeared unsure of herself and he thought she might be about to tell him NOT to come, but he didn't give her the chance, winking at her saying, "I'll see you there." He left her standing there, excited, nervous, and a little bit afraid. She didn't know what to expect. But, she grinned to herself and decided it was time she found out. *****_   
  
  


Katie sighed and lifting her head she searched Bucky's eyes. With a sudden hitch of her breath she whispered, "James?"

He froze. She never called him James; only in his memories...

"Yes?" he said softly.

"We...we used to know each other, didn't we? We've known each for a very long time..."

Bucky was nodding his head, he couldn't prove it, but he believed that he had known her since she was a child.

Katie closed her eyes, is if she was trying to force the memory to make sense. He told her "Don't. Just let it come. If you force the memories, sometimes they aren't real." She nodded and leaned her head back on his shoulder. When she spoke again, it was if she was watching a movie play out in front of her.

"We were alone in the house; this big beautiful house... you came to me in the ballroom and we danced.  I had never been touched by a man quite that way, your hands took control of my every move; our bodies pressed together, moving as one. You were so handsome and I couldn't look at you without my knees going weak." She smiled at the memory. "You kissed me and whispered in my ear... and then later you came to my room and we...we made love. It was my first time and you were so sweet, so tender. I loved you. I loved you more than I knew a person could love."

Bucky's eyes were closed now as he pictured it in his mind. He breathed a shaky sigh. He did remember; the tangy/sweet smell of her perfume, the way the light played on her hair as she looked up at him from her pillow; the feel of the sheets, so soft and cool on his skin... the way her body responded to his, her lips full and sweet and exploring; every moan and sigh; the look of adoration in her eyes. He remembered it all.

She went on, "I was in love with you and so afraid that I wasn't good enough and that you wouldn't want to be with me again."

Bucky chuckled then, looking into her soulful brown eyes, "Right...like you didn't have me completely under you spell."

She whispered again, "Do you remember it too? It's not just some made up thing they put in my head?"

"Kaitlyn, my little bird, I remember it all, just the way you describe it."

Throwing her arms around his neck she giggled and kissed his face over and over until he captured her lips with his, kissing her possessively, as if to say he was never going to leave her... not ever again.

He pulled away saying, "We have to figure this out. How it all fits together. What it all means."  
  


Tony Stark had been watching and listening from the doorway "Maybe I can help you with that."

"Tony. How long have you been standing there?" Bucky sighed.

"Long enough to hear that the two of you have been used as pawns in some cruel game. Long enough to realize that you need, that you both deserve, whatever help I can offer. If you will allow me, I will help you get to the bottom of this. But the first thing we need to do is place you both in isolation. There is a 'unit' underground here that feels like home, other than the obvious drawback that you can't leave. But you can be together. We can do that much for you while we sort this mess out."

Bucky nodded his appreciation, "I understand. But I think you should keep us separated."

Kate was stunned by his words and let out a small squeaky sound.

Tony was surprised as well, "I assumed, from what I just witnessed, that you would want to be together."

With a pained look Bucky shook his head. "No. I don't think it's a good idea. It would be much safer for Kate if I was..., if she was not locked in with me. Somebody triggered the Winter Soldier yesterday and I don't know how they did it. I don't want to be alone with her if it happens again."

Tony, with a growing respect for the sergeant replied, "Good man."

 


	8. Chapter 8

 

The next day both Bucky and Kate were subjected to scans and needles and swabs and a thousand questions. Katie gave up her gallon of blood and kept smiling. Having accepted that she was some sort of 'experiment' was made a little easier, knowing that Bucky was there with her. Even so, the day seemed endless until they were finally released to go to their 'quarters' below ground. The other Avengers had all taken a liking to Kate in the few hours they she had been with them and they all knew Bucky's story and felt bad that he was being 'used' again against his will. They all wanted to help, but didn't want to overwhelm them.

Steve and Natasha decided to join Kate and Bucky for dinner. They brought enough food with them to feed an army and an ample amount of adult beverages to share. The original plan had been to eat together, then watch a couple of movies or maybe play some card games. However, Natasha had a "better idea." She pulled a box from the top of the book shelf in the common area where they had gathered to eat. It was a "Twister" game and the others looked at her with various degrees of doubt. Bucky and Steve looked confused and Kate rolled her eyes.  Since the women seemed to be familiar with the game, the men asked that they demonstrate the basics.

Nat snorted, "You just want to see two women climbing all over each other, right Rogers?"

Steve turned a bright red then looked at Bucky who shrugged as they said in unison, "YES!!" This time both women rolled their eyes, but accepted the challenge.

"Okay. Steve, you get to spin the arrow... Kate, you get first move... Barnes, pay attention. Let's do this!!" Nat was ready to go...

The next few minutes were filled with intense competition as both women were physically fit and quite limber. As the moves got more difficult and their positions became more perilous and somewhat compromising, Steve and Bucky became more and more interested. Finally Kate was forced to make a move she knew she couldn't hold for long and as she stretched her left leg as far as she could, she heard Bucky whisper, "Oh my God!" She couldn't hold back the giggle that rose in her throat and she fell before she even got set, surprising Nat, who fell on top of her. The two of them laughed as they tried to untangle their bodies and Bucky and Steve were quick to offer a hand.

When they were all sorted out, Bucky said, "Okay, that was... interesting and quite enjoyable, but I'm not doing it."

A chorus of "Oh come on!", "Are you afraid?" and "Why not?" rang around the room.

"Look," he pointed out, "You ladies don't stand a chance...with his super soldier serum and my enhanced arm, we could hold ourselves up with one hand. And I'm NOT doing that with Steve... sorry buddy," he winked and Steve groaned.

"Well... what DO you want to do?" Natasha grumbled at him.

"Spin the bottle!!" Steve suggested enthusiastically. The others looked at him like he was an idiot. "What?" he asked innocently. "I have never played 'spin the bottle'..."

"No." was all Bucky said, as Nat wondered aloud, "Do you even know the rules of the game Cap?"

The others were all shaking their heads when Steve suggested with a forlorn sigh, "Strip Poker?"

They ended up watching comedy movies and throwing popcorn at each other...  
  


Their so called 'isolation' and being kept separate was not nearly as uncomfortable as Katie had worried it would be. They were indeed separated from the main floors and each of them had their own bedroom and bathroom behind doors that locked from the inside... but also remotely if need be. So, in essence, she could lock herself in her room (or Bucky in his room) and call for help by simply calling out for Friday's assistance. The 'common' room with the kitchen and lounge area made it seem far less like being 'locked up' and permitted them to have interaction with the others, without allowing them free access to other parts of the building.

  
Later that night, when their 'company' had gone and the room was quiet, Kate and Bucky sat on opposite ends of the couch, suddenly feeling oddly uncomfortable being alone together. Bucky sucked in a deep breath, seemingly ready to say something, before looking at the ceiling and saying nothing at all. After several minutes of this, Katie spotted some errant popcorn on the floor and stood to retrieve it. Bucky stood too and they smiled at each other, each of them intending to say good night and go to their own bedroom. Before either of them could move, Friday's voice came over the speaker, "Sgt Barnes, Miss Harris? Mr. Stark is on his way down to see you. He has some news he wants to share with you."

Katie grabbed Bucky's arm and he pulled her close whispering "Don't worry. I'm sure its ok." Almost immediately, there was a tap on the door and it opened to reveal Tony Stark.

"Hey kids. I know it's a little late, but I just saw some of the results of the tests we did today. Sgt. Barnes, it seems that all of the crossed wires that are causing you problems are in the 'skin' of that new arm you have been toting around. It's very obscure, experimental technology that has been supplemented by mind control via various transmissions from someone, somewhere. The doctors seem to think that the best, fastest, easiest way to overcome your faulty systems is to simply remove it; the arm." Katie gasped and Bucky gave her a nod and a wink. "We can make a long range game plan for you tomorrow. But understand we need to move fast. Whatever is going 'wrong' with the components inside you is really doing a number on several of your internal systems. I know it seems extreme, but Stark Industries and another friend of yours will be teaming up to get you put back together and on your feet in no time."

He hesitated and sighed as he looked at Kate. "As for you, you are as unique as you are lovely." Kate blushed at the complement, even as she dreaded hearing what he had to say. "I don't know how much you have worked out on your own, but clearly, this little 'experiment' has been going on for many years. You have an implant at the base of your neck that has been there so long, it has fused into the top of your spine and would be impossibly dangerous to remove."

Bucky could picture the tiny little spot on the back of her neck, just a wisp of a scar remained. He watched as Kate soaked in the information Tony was sharing, and was concerned that she was showing very little reaction to the news. She simply nodded and waited to hear if there was more. There was.

"Since we know that we can't remove it," Tony continued, "We would like to send you to Wakanda with Sgt. Barnes. They are so far advanced in many areas of technology, including mind control devices, I really think they could help you. But it won't be easy and it won't be overnight. You'll have to stay there for several months at least, and even then you may need further 'treatments' when you get home."  
  


Kate had finally reacted when Tony mentioned sending her away. He could see she was not too keen on that idea, so he added, "You won't be alone. Bucky will be with you"

Tony looked at Bucky for reassurance, and he nodded his agreement saying, "Of course."

Stark continued, "He has been a guest there before and I understand that they took very good care of him and put him back together in no time. In spite of all that has happened since then, I feel confident that both of you will be just fine."

Bucky was holding Kate's hand and gave it a squeeze as he asked, "Tony. WHO is doing this? And how do we keep them from starting all over again when we do get back?"

"Don't worry about that. We have a good lead on the 'who' and 'what' and we have learned there is an inside man who can help us determine 'when and where'.   We will take them down before you get back, I promise you that. All we expect from the two of you is that you be good patients and get better. Okay?"

"Okay... " Bucky still needed to know more, "but you know, I have had a feeling for a few days now that it hasn't been one 'group' on my tail, but a couple. Is that a possibility?"

"Sgt. Barnes, I give you my word, we will figure it ALL out, and get to the bottom of it, no matter who is involved or how far we have to go. I promise you that. Now you two get some rest. You'll leave tomorrow evening. King T'Challa will be here then to escort you to Wakanda."

Tony shook Bucky's hand and gave Katie a long, heart-felt hug, assuring her everything was going to work out just fine  
.

When he had gone, the craziness of it all hit Katie like a ton of bricks. "Bucky, I don't know if I can DO this! I mean... I don't know, I don't understand. Who is King T'Challa and where is Wakanda? Why would they even want to help us? And did Tony really say it could take MONTHS??? This is so crazy!"  She was actually shaking and Bucky did the first thing that came naturally to him... he pulled her into his arms. She laid her head on his chest, loving the feel of him, the strength of him, and the reality of him when everything around her felt like a trick; she was able to relax in his calming embrace.

He held her for several minutes, feeling the tension dissolve as she calmed down in his arms. She sighed softly and with no warning or regard for the situation, his natural urges started to get the better of him. He couldn't stop himself as he lifted her face and kissed her, his lips seeking a response which she quickly gave. His tongue snaked into her mouth, exploring, urging her to do the same. Their breathing became slightly labored and their kisses became desperate as the seconds ticked by.

"Kaitlyn," he whispered in her ear, "I ... I need you."

Katie pulled her face away from his and even as she searched his eyes, he could see the desire in hers; but he saw something else as well. She was afraid. She remembered that morning in the apartment when he had been such an animal. She was struggling to find the right thing to say as she fought with her own yearnings.

"Kate... I'm sorry. It, it's okay. I understand if you don't feel..." Bucky was trying to defuse the situation. "I should get to my room," he let go of her and turned to go.

"James," she said softly. He stopped and closed his eyes, taking a slow, deep breath. "Stay with me a while, please?" she asked him shyly.

He turned to face her and started shaking his head, "Kate, I can't.  I mean, I don't know if that's a good ..." he lost track of what he was going to say as she took his hand and started pulling him in the direction of her room.   When they reached her door, he whispered "Are you sure? I don't know... what might happen."

Kate pulled her top off in one easy move and grabbed the bottom of his t-shirt, lifting it up and over his head as he groaned and followed her inside, gently closing the door. He pulled her to his chest, kissing her again, hungry, possessive kisses, his hands buried in her long hair. His lips left hers to travel down her cheek to her neck as one hand cupped her breast and the other unhooked her bra. He lay her gently back onto the bed licking and sucking on her breasts, sending chills through her, making her nipples hard with excitement. Moving back to her lips he stopped to look in her eyes, they sparkled in the dim light and he whispered, "You are so beautiful. And I am so very sorry for all that you have been through. I promise I will stay with you as long as you need me to. For as long as you want me around."

She gazed into his incredible blue eyes and as she reached to unfasten his pants she asked "What if I always need you; what if I always want you around?"

He sucked in his breath as she gently stroked his stiffening cock, saying  "I'll... be right beside you. I'll ... FUCK..." He groaned as he quickly helped her remove his pants and then her jeans and panties as well. He moved his mouth to her stomach, slowly kissing a trail past her navel down to her sweet spot, flicking his tongue across her clit, drawing a soft moan from her as she arched her back in anticipation. He used his tongue again and again to bring her so close to release she finally cried out his name; pleading with him to take her over the edge. He kissed and licked and nibbled his way back up to her lips, he teased her mouth and tongue with his own over and over as his fingers replaced his tongue down below. He slid the tip of his rock hard erection into her, driving the both of them mad with desire. Finally, he rammed himself into her, eliciting a sharp gasp of pleasure from her swollen lips. It only took a few minutes until they both reached their climax; Bucky groaning as he placed his head on her chest, breathing heavy. After a while, he rolled over and pulled her close. 

They held each other as their breathing returned to normal. Katie resting in the crook of Bucky's left arm, her head on his shoulder as she lightly traced her fingers through the hair on his chest. He took her hand and pulled it to his lips, kissing her fingers. Even their moment of passion had not resolved her feelings of trepidation. They had a long journey ahead of them and he could tell she was worried. He completely understood. Finally he spoke softly to her, "I know you are anxious about this trip. I promise you, we will be safer with T'Challa and his people than anywhere else. I know from experience that they are well equipped to help us. And...it's truly an amazing place. I think you'll really like it."

She thought about it for a minute and asked, "Are you sure? I mean, Africa? It will sort of be like going home for me, I guess... and I don't think I want to do that, ever."

Bucky answered, "No, baby... it may be on the same continent, but trust me, it won't be like 'going home'. You will be surprised... and I will be with you, as long as it takes." She looked up into his eyes, her trust in him shining through her own doubts and fears. He kissed her softly; a kiss that held promise and hope and a tenderness that he had thought he would never feel again.

Katie sighed as she whispered "okay" and Bucky felt her body begin to relax as sleep slowly overtook her and she drifted off in his arms. He held her for a long while, his chin resting on her head, her soft supple body clinging to his. He knew he should go, just in case. But he didn't want to leave her. He felt like he had finally found that 'something' he had been searching for his entire life.  She was his safety net, his harbor in the storm.  He knew it wasn't wise to let his feelings get the better of him, but it was too late. He was in love with her; at least to the extent his wretched mind allowed him to love; and even if the circumstances had been manipulated, directing their paths to cross over and over again, it was clear to him at least, they belonged together. 


	9. Chapter 9

 

  
Early the next morning, several of the Avengers headed out on a mission. Steve, Sam and Wanda were in house, along with a few extra security officers. Wanda and Sam entered the common room to have breakfast with Kate and Bucky. All was quiet, no sign of either one of them. Wanda tapped on Kate's door and after just a few moments she heard Kate's voice asking Friday to unlock her door. She peeked out and smiled sleepily at Wanda.

"Good morning ... I'm sorry if we woke you. We brought breakfast. We can just leave it and go if you are not ready to get up," Wanda spoke softly.

"Don't be silly...just give me five minutes to throw some clothes on and I'll be right out!" Kate smiled brightly at Wanda and waved at Sam. There was no sign of Bucky in her room, so she assumed that he had returned to his own room after she fell asleep. As promised, she dressed quickly, ran a brush through her hair pulling it back in a pony tail and then joined them for breakfast.

Bucky was rubbing the sleep from his eyes as Kate walked into the room and a person would had to have been blind not notice the way he lit up. He smiled at her and she blushed. Sam smirked and nodded his head, assuming they'd had a 'late night' together. He thought the two of them were pretty much perfect together, from the reports he had read and what Steve had told him.

After sharing an enjoyable breakfast, Bucky asked Sam if he knew what Steve was up to that morning. He really wanted to talk with him again before he and Kate were shipped off to Wakanda.

"No... sorry, I really don't know what Cap is up to. We asked him if he wanted to join us for breakfast, but he mumbled something about checking the security procedure for evacuations. Seemed like he might be expecting some kind of trouble."

Bucky frowned and said, "Well of course. There always is..." as he thought to himself, 'great minds think alike'.

Kate was staring at him and he winked. "Nothing we can't handle baby. Don't worry about it."

Wanda and Sam exchanged a look and Sam mouthed "baby" with a grin on his face. Unfortunately, Bucky and Kate both saw him do it. He just looked from one to the other of them and asked, "What?"

About that time, the outer door clicked and Steve walked in.

"Good morning guys, did you save me anything?"He grabbed a plate and picked through the leftovers, until it was full.

"Where's Natasha" Kate was curious.

"She went out with Tony on this morning's mission. Don't worry, they will be back before you leave with T'Challa," Steve winked at her.

"Steve, what kind of security does Tony have set up for 'transports' like Kate and me? I'm not convinced that our little friends don't already know our plans and that they won't cause some kind of trouble. I know Africa is a bit too far for this group to have any control over us en route, and that's the one thing they want, accessibility and control. But since Kate's origins are from there, it follows that there is another pocket of them available to go into action as soon as we arrive there."

"Take it easy Buck. Every precaution is being put into place, both here and there. T'Challa has his own version of our quinjets... once you are on board and in flight, there is no way anyone will be able to track you. I know how important this is to you," Steve had lowered his voice so only Bucky could hear, "Trust me, we are looking out for the both of you."

Bucky nodded, "Thanks Steve...I really appreciate all you have done for us, for me. I know you risk your relationship with Tony and the rest of them, every time you help me out. I can't thank you enough."

"Buck, stop! Til the end of the line, remember?" Steve tried not to sound as emotional as he felt.

Slapping him on the back, Bucky nodded "Til the end of the line pal."

Across the room, Sam was regaling the ladies with some of his favorite jokes and helping them clear off the table. Kate turned to look at the Bucky and gave him a look of adoration that even Steve Rogers could not miss.

"Still the lady's man, I see," Steve teased his friend.

Shaking his head, Bucky corrected him, "No. Just THAT lady's man. That's all I need to be."

"Buck, you know, when she gets her memory back, IF she gets it back, she may not feel the same... I think you should prepare yourself for that. Don't you?"

"Don't you think I have thought of that? And I'm scared shitless that's what is going to happen. But until then, until the moment she tells me she doesn't want me, I'm hers."

Steve nodded and watched as Bucky took his plate over to the dishwasher handing it to Kate, whispering something in her ear. She swatted at him shaking her head, and he laughed. He laughed! Praying that it would all work out for Bucky this time, Steve took his plate over to the sink to join the rest.

 

The rest of the day flew by, as they awaited the return of Tony and the others and the arrival of King T'Challa. Bucky and Steve spent a few hours just talking about the old days, about how strange their lives had been, and about the paths that they were on now. It seemed that even though their experiences were worlds apart, their desires were pretty similar; peace. Not the absence of struggle, they were both smart enough to know that would never happen, but the sense of knowing where they belonged, and who should be a part of their lives and the opportunity to be really happy... that's all either of them really wanted.

 

Katie spent part of the day with Wanda. They went for a stroll around the grounds of the Avengers tower, security officers flanking them as they walked, which made them giggle, when they thought of how much more powerful Wanda was than a truck load of those men. When Katie mentioned she probably should get busy and pack some clothes to take with her, and then realized that she really had next to nothing...Wanda smiled broadly and said, "Come to my room! I have LOT's!!" It seemed that during her 'down time' Wanda was an avid shopper, and she did indeed have a closet and chest of drawers and a dresser FULL of clothes, many of which fit Katie. They spent a couple of hours sorting through them and trying on and giggling like teenagers. Katie was genuinely touched by Wanda's kindness and threw her arms around her, thanking her between tears of gratitude.

Later, as she walked back to the lockdown quarters, Katie met Bucky heading that way. She had her arms full of clothes and a bag with unmentionables and a few other trinkets and a tender smile on her face.

"Whoa! What have you got there?" he asked her.

"Oh Bucky! Wanda is such an angel! I mentioned that I didn't have very many clothes to take with me on what might turn into a very long stay, and she gave me these to take. I can't believe how sweet she is!" she was tearing up again and Bucky gently took her by the arm, looking her in the eyes he said "That's because she sees the good in you. Just like I do. Just like everyone does. This is going to work out Kate. It is."

Katie smiled at him and he kissed her with such sweet tenderness, she felt a strong wave of emotion run through her whole body. When he pulled away, she wanted to tell him. She wanted him to know how much she loved him, but knew that it wasn't the right time. They had a lot to figure out before they made promises to each other. So instead, she kissed him on the cheek and said, "I need to go pack! I'll see you later, ok?"

Bucky nodded, grinning at her new found enthusiasm and said, "Later!" He opened her door for her and watched as she dropped her goodies on the bed and started sorting through them. He sighed and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge, then went to his room, stretching out on the bed. In just a few hours, they would be on their way to Wakanda, and hopefully there, they would find the help, and the answers they were looking for.

 

T'Challa was a handsome man, and very charming, making Katie feel at ease immediately. He understood the situation and seemed hopeful that his people would be able to help her piece together at least a good chunk of her past. And he promised her that Bucky would feel no pain during the removal of the rogue arm and replacement with a new one.

Tony and Steve were talking and Bucky was growing more and more impatient. He would not feel safe until they were well on their way. Wanda approached him, wishing him safe travels and good luck. He smiled at her and she laughed saying, "You do that a lot more often now than the last time we met."

"What?" he asked, a little confused.

"Smile. You smile a lot and you don't even think about it. That's a good thing Bucky. I'm happy for you."

"Thank you Wanda. And thank you for giving Kate all of those gifts. She is so grateful, and so am I."

Before Wanda could answer, Tony called out, "Let's get this show on the road, people!" and they were all relieved it was time to go. T'Challa's plane, equipped with jump jet technology had landed on the roof of the tower. As they rode the elevator to the top of the building, Bucky and Kate stood side by side their hands touching lightly, each of them needing the reassurance that the other was by their side.

 

As the elevator came to a stop and the doors started opening, Friday's voice began calling out warnings in Tony's ear and the sound of gunfire could be heard. T'Challa, Tony, Steve and Bucky all pushed forward and Bucky turned to yell at Wanda to take Kate back down to safety. Seemed like a good plan, but it didn't work. The doors would not shut and soon a battle was raging all around them. Tony called for his latest version of the suit while the others went on the defense. Wanda felt helpless as she could do little; the Avengers and their opponents were so tightly entwined, she couldn't make a move, afraid of hurting her friends. She stood next to Kate, believing she could at least keep her safe from the intruders.

The action was fast and furious for several minutes and at one point Katie could see that Bucky was in a very perilous position, outnumbered and separated from the others, she turned to Wanda and pleaded, "Please! Help him!" Wanda stepped outside of the elevator and slightly to the side so she could get a clear look at what was happening and in just that instant, a large man reached in and grabbed Katie's arm, pulling her out and towards a helicopter that was prepped to take off. She tried every trick she knew to get free from his grip, but he was like a mountain, and nothing she did had any effect on him.

Tony took a shot at the man holding Kate, knocking him off balance and as the man tried to catch himself, his grip on Kate's wrist grew even tighter. He suddenly disappeared over the side of the building and Bucky's heart nearly exploded from his chest as he saw her struggling to hang on to the edge of the building with one arm and her leg hooked over the short ledge, with the weight of the man who fell holding on to her; crushing her wrist. Iron Man flew to that side of the building and grabbed the man, tossing him to the roof and blasting him into oblivion, then helped Katie to safety. The last thing Bucky saw was Tony carrying her out of harm's way, as he got smacked soundly upside the head by something hard and then all he saw was stars.

As outnumbered as they were, and even in such close quarters, the Avengers made relatively quick work of dismantling their foes and even though it was obvious that Kate's wrist was in bad shape they loaded her onto the jet and strapped her in. T'Challa's people had their own version of Tony's special pain killing 'juice' and she was soon sleeping, not even aware that a very groggy Bucky was strapped in next to her. They were in the air in less than 30 seconds and on their way to safety.

 

Inside the Avenger's tower, the group gathered around to try to put the pieces of what had just happened together. As they fired ideas and suggestion back and forth, Friday spoke, "Mr. Stark, you have a guest."

"This really is not the best time, send them away."

"But sir, he says he is an old friend. He says you will want to see him. He says he can help you."

Curious, Tony said, "Okay, send this 'old friend' in."

The door opened and those assembled there turned to see who it was. The look on Tony's face was one that Cap would never forget. He was pretty sure his own face looked equally as shocked.

"Hi gang!" the guest called out. "Did you miss me?" It was Phil Coulson.

Tony walked over to the man and pulled him into a bear hug. "My God!! Phil! How? What? Is this some kind of trick?"

"No trick Tony. It's me. And I am sorry that it has taken so long to contact you. I will answer all of your questions about my "resurrection" I promise. But right now, we need to talk about what just happened here and what we need to do to keep it from happening again."

Coulson ran down a list of activities that the newly reformed and highly classified S.H.I.E.L.D. organization had been keeping track of. They had been aware of the group that called themselves the IDC and he snorted as he assured them they were far less concerned with defense than with what kinds of weapons, human or otherwise, that they could develop and sell to the highest bidder. It was an offshoot of a group that had been around for years and regularly worked in collaboration with HYDRA, staying so far behind the scenes it was oftentimes nearly impossible to connect the two groups. It was called the Bureau, and that is the group that Kaitlyn's adopted father was so involved with before he had passed away leaving her under the guidance and protection of another family friend who was connected with the IDC.

As they all had suspected, Katie had been kept in the dark about her real history and each time she learned something they didn't want her to know, they simply played their mind games on her and she started over none-the-wiser. It worked out well right up until she fell in love with Bucky Barnes and her mind fought their techniques to the point of distraction so they moved her to the States, planting memories of a typical American family and upbringing. She had been a prototype, non-enhanced, but well trained in self-defense and problem solving, which they expected would come in handy for undercover assignments.

However, another part of 'testing' her allegiance, loyalty, reliability; what have you, was matching her with the Winter Soldier/James Barnes over and again, allowing the natural and very mutual attraction that was obvious from the time she was a young girl to grow and bloom into more. That worked out pretty well too, until the constant pairing of the two of them was starting to weaken the strength of the Bureau's mind control processes, on both of the subjects.

"So," Steve interjected, "Bucky was right. There was more than one group after him/them?"

"Absolutely," Coulson smiled at the Cap, still delighted just to be in his hero's presence. "When the IDC moved Kaitlyn to America, HYDRA was not happy. It seems they must have had other plans for her... They had already shipped Sgt. Barnes to another facility and wanted Kaitlyn to join him there. Obviously, the IDC had other plans as well. I'm sure the things that Bucky was seeing over the past few months weren't adding up in his mind at all. Especially after the IDC outfitted him with new arm."

Coulson went on to explain his part in S.H.I.E.L.D.'s attempt to keep an eye on the situation and what was going to happen next to put an end to both of the organizations, at least until it sprung up again, as those kinds of groups had a habit of doing. Tony and Steve and the rest of the Avengers had several more questions for him and after another half an hour, they broke up their meeting to have dinner. And no one could have been happier than Phil Coulson when he finally got Captain America's autograph on his collector card.


	10. Chapter 10

 

 

Six Weeks Later...

The sun streamed in between the wispy white sheer curtains as they fluttered in the gentle breeze. The cheery sounds of birdsong filled the air along with the scent of Nara plants, Marula and Jackalberry trees. Katie tried to open her eyes, but could only manage to part her lids slightly before closing them again. The soft comfortable mattress felt just too inviting, holding her captive there. Unable to stifle the yawn rising to greet the day, she stretched and moaned softly, acknowledging that morning had arrived.

Opening here eyes she yawns again, and turning her head to look around the room, catching sight of Bucky's vest and the shirt he wore the previous day; tossed carelessly over the arm of the comfy easy chair on the other end of the large bedroom suite they shared. That small reminder that he is there with her brings a gentle smile to her face. Lifting her hand to push her hair back, her eyes are drawn to the sight of the bandage wrapped around her left wrist.

The memory of those minutes on the roof of the Avenger's Tower, as she clung desperately to the ledge of the building, were still clear in her mind, but 6 weeks removed, it did not seem nearly so terrifying. In fact, those memories were being swept aside and replaced by the ones she was calling back with the help of the doctors who continued to work with her so patiently each day. She was remembering bits and pieces of who she was, where she had come from and the life she had led in Johannesburg. Her most treasured memories though, were those glimpses of her times with James; her knight in shining armor, her first crush, her first love, her soul mate. It had been quite a revelation when she recalled spending nearly two years with him, living in a tiny guest house on the grounds of her father's home...

_**** When her father had first learned of her relationship with Sgt Barnes as he insisted on calling him; he was less than happy, but not nearly so much as she had expected he would be. And it was that reaction, or lack thereof, that eventually prompted James to look into her father's dealings with the IDC and HYDRA. He had never really trusted the man for several reasons, not the least of which was his close relationship with the colonel. James had been a puppet most of his adult life so he recognized some of the miniscule signs he saw in Kaitlyn. Hoping to spare her any unnecessary pain, he kept a very close eye on her and her father those last days they were together. ****_

 

"Good morning Miss," came the soft greeting from Imani, who came in each morning to help Katie dress, answer any questions she had, join her as she explored the huge compound where they were staying; anything she needed, Imani was there to help her.

Grinning at her, Katie replied, "Good morning Imani. How are things today?"

The woman smiled brightly and answered, "Things are exactly as they should be."

"Ahh... so they are. I don't suppose you have seen Sgt. Barnes this morning?" Katie asked, knowing full well that the beautiful dark skinned woman knew everything that happened in that household.

"Yes Miss, I saw him leaving quite early with some of the guardsmen. He seemed in good spirits and asked that I allow you to sleep and that I let you know that he hopes you have a good day and that he looks forward to seeing you later."

Katie picked up Bucky's shirt that lay on the chair and lifted it to her face. It smelled of sweat and grime but underneath was him. His after shave, a wisp of cigarette smoke, and something... something so much more that she could never begin to explain it. She inhaled deeply, and then tossed the shirt into a nearby basket. When she looked up, Imani was watching her closely.

"What is it Miss? Is there something I can help you with?"

"Imani, please... call me Katie" she pushed back the tears that were threatening and taking a shaky breath she continued. "Thank you for asking, but I don't know what's wrong, so I don't know what I need to do to fix it. He... he doesn't... oh, never mind. I'm being silly. Shall we have some breakfast?" ....+++

 

When they had first arrived in Wakanda, both Bucky and Kate had been sent directly to the hospital. Kate's wrist was in such bad shape they kept her heavily sedated for several days while they reassessed the implants effect on her spine and prepared to repair the wrist with the help of some vibranium alloy. Bucky was treated for a concussion and several cuts on his head and face that required stitches. The surgeons removed the troublesome arm and did a small procedure on one of his lungs. The technicians worked tirelessly on the arm that would be attached as soon as everything was ready.

Both Bucky and Katie remained in the hospital for a full week of rest and recovery, and then they were transferred to the King's residence where they had been set up together in a beautiful bedroom suite. Bucky wasn't sure that was the arrangement that Kate wanted, but he was not willing to leave her on her own, not just yet. That same week, they both began undergoing therapy sessions, with Katie getting the brunt of the attention. The surgeons had not been able to remove the implant, but felt certain that they had completely disabled it. Once she got her memories back and her wrist healed, Katie would be as good as new, better even.

The doctors used the mildest treatments they could on Bucky, considering that his subconscious had been abused so often for so long; they opted for less intrusive sessions. However, Bucky was quick to recall things from his past, including much of his time spent with Kate. On several occasions the therapist asked both of them to be present at the same time. Dr. Naicker wanted to get to the bottom of Katie's extreme bouts of sadness, not depression exactly, no; this was an overwhelming sense of sadness that came over her with an unhealthy regularity. She would grieve over something, then almost as quickly as it came, the tears were gone.

On one particular day they had put Katie into a mild state of hypnosis and Bucky sat in a chair slightly behind and to the left of the doctor, watching intently as she recalled an incident that he knew nothing about. She had been told that he, James, had been sent to Bucharest on an urgent matter, when in fact he was in Siberia, only not on a mission. The colonel had him 'collected ' and placed back in stasis, much to his consternation, and he had no idea of what Kaitlyn was going through.

Katie spoke so softly it was difficult for either Bucky or the doctor to hear, but suddenly she sucked in a deep breath and moaned loudly. And then the tears came. "No, no, no!" were the only words they could make out between her tears, and then, as if a switch had been flipped her eyes opened and she looked at Dr. Naicker and then at Bucky and sobbed in such agony, Bucky got up and went to her, "Kate. Katie... what is it? What happened?" Her eyes focusing on the sound of his voice she threw her arms around his neck and cried, "They told me... they told me you were dead. They told me... oh my god... James, they told me you had been killed in an accident and that you had been sent home for burial. I... I never got to say goodbye. I..." the rest was lost as she buried her face in his chest and sobbed for several more minutes. Bucky looked at the doctor for help, but he just nodded and continued jotting down notes. Once she had calmed down, he assured her that the worst was now over. Getting that awful time out in the open answered a lot of questions and should help them in future sessions...+++

 

After that day, things did get a lot easier, for the most part anyway. The therapy sessions were working wonders and both Katie and Bucky were physically fit and enjoying the life that T'Challa had so kindly provided for them. They had shared that gorgeous bedroom suite for weeks, but not the bed. At first it was just a matter of courtesy. Bucky didn't want to take the chance of re-injuring Kate's wrist, as it required a few weeks to heal. And HE was dealing with his newly attached arm, adjusting to the weight and feel of it while his shoulder was healing as well. But now, now it was becoming clear to Katie that he was avoiding that big comfy bed; avoiding being close to her and she was struggling to understand why.

 

Late that afternoon, Katie was sitting on the veranda, sipping a delicious fruit drink and reading a book that Imani had brought her. It was some silly modern romance novel, but she got lost in the adventures of the hapless couple and had to admit that she thought the lead male character sounded quite intriguing. Bucky startled her when he walked in, whistling some tune that only he knew. He joined her on the veranda and stood behind her chair, his hands resting on her shoulders, he leaned over and whispered in her ear, "How's my favorite girl today?"

Turning to look up at him, Katie was struck by his beauty. Yes, he was a beautiful man. His hair that she had so carefully trimmed all those weeks ago was growing out and was curling slightly at the ends. His skin was becoming a deep rich tan, which made his crystal blue eyes stand out just that much more. His scruffy 'almost beard' had filled in and was a thick dark brown with just a sprinkle of gray that Katie found inexplicably sexy. Oh how she wanted him...

Her eyes fixed on his lips as she recalled the feel of them on her own lips, her body, her.. stop. She had to stop this. He was giving her an odd look and suddenly she realized he had asked her a question. "What?" was all she could manage to croak out as she tried to regain her composure.

"I was wondering if you would like to go for a ride. I was thinking you might like to see some of the country beyond the compound."

"Oh," she nodded enthusiastically, "Yes, I would like that! When did you want to leave?"

"Well," he grinned at her, "how about right now?"

She stood then, and turning to go inside, she found Bucky standing in the doorway. With a shy grin she asked if she could have 15 minutes to freshen up and grab a few things.."

"Absolutely," he smiled at her, sensing how his closeness was affecting her, he was in no hurry to break contact. She tried to step around him, and he stepped in the same direction, so she swayed to the other side and he did the same. Laughing, she said, "OK, one of us needs to stand still or we'll be doing this dance all night."

"I'm a statue," he smirked at her and she was able moved around him, the hardness of his muscled body sending shivers up her spine.

"I'll meet you out front, how does that sound?"

"Sounds good, I'll hurry, I promise," she called out as he stepped out into the hallway.

Bucky left and Katie hurried to the bathroom, ran a brush through her hair, and used a pretty pastel scarf to pull it back; then found a floppy hat that Imani had given her to protect her fair skin. She kicked off her sandals and slipped on a pair of pale pink flats that matched the scarf in her hair. As she descended the stairs that led down to the driveway, Bucky watched enthralled as the sun shone through her light weight cotton dress, revealing the enticing shape of her body. He sucked in his breath and greeted her, taking her hand and helping her into the jeep. With a turn of the key the engine roared to life and they were off.

 

The heat was stifling and Katie pulled her hat off , tucking it down on the floor board so it wouldn't fly away; then lifted her skirt, rolling it under until a good portion of her legs were uncovered, allowing the breeze to cool her bare skin. Bucky kept sneaking sideways glances at her and while she was cooling off, he was heating up. Suddenly she asked, "Where are we going?"

"A place some of the others showed me just the other day. I thought of you when I saw it, and I think you will like it. It's not too far."

They drove for about 20 minutes before Bucky turned down a dirt road. Almost immediately the terrain changed from red clay to plush vegetation. The further they drove, the taller the trees grew and the cooler the air became. After another 15 minutes, they came to a clearing where Bucky parked the jeep.

"We walk from here," he grinned at Kate as she gave him a sideways look. "What are you up to Sgt. Barnes?"

He grabbed a covered basket from the back and said, "You'll see."  
  


They walked less than a hundred yards along a narrow pathway, dodging low branches and overgrown bushes, when suddenly, they stepped into another clearing. There before them was a series of small waterfalls, splashing into a large pool of clear blue water. There were steps set into the side of hill they stood on and Bucky took her hand and led the way down to the bottom. Once there, they came upon an area where the grass had been trampled down enough to spread a large blanket. In the center of it was a metal bucket filled with ice and a bottle of champagne.

Katie was totally blown away by the beauty of the place, smiling from ear to ear. Taking her in his arms, Bucky asked, "Swim first? Or Drink?"

She stuttered, "I, I don't know... what do you..."

She didn't need to finish her question as Bucky released her and started pulling his shirt off and then bent over to untie his shoes.

"Bucky, you didn't tell me to bring a swimsuit..."

Arching his brows, he suggested that she didn't really need one, since it was just the two of them... but then he pulled a suit for her from his basket of goodies.

Taking it from his hands, she smirked saying ,"Turn around."

"What?" he laughed.

"Turn around," she insisted.

Doing as he was told, Bucky turned around and finished undressing, his swim trunks already on under his jeans. After a minute, he sneaked a look in Kate's direction as she was adjusting the top of her suit. He uttered a soft, "wow," his eyes betraying what he was thinking, and she giggled and headed to the water with Bucky fast on her trail..

The water was cooler than she thought it would be and she squealed as she stepped in. Bucky ran and jumped in, splashing water high into the air and making her laugh out loud. He turned towards her saying. "There's a big drop off right there, just jump in and I'll grab you."

Throwing caution to the wind, Katie did as he suggested, and soon they were laughing and splashing each other like a couple of kids just enjoying being together. Bucky was a powerful swimmer and she watched as he swam from one side of the pool to the other and back again in no time. She noted how sexy he looked in those trunks of his and his hair dripping wet, hanging in his eyes and dripping down his rock hard chest. After a while, Bucky motioned for her to follow him over to the waterfall side of the pool where he climbed up onto a rock then pulled her up as well. Cautiously, they made their way behind the curtain of water that fell from above and there was a small alcove where they sat side by side and listened to the rumble of the water as it coursed down the hillside and splashed into the pool.

"Bucky, this is beautiful!! How did you find it?" Katie placed her hand on his well-muscled thigh without even thinking about what she was doing. Bucky noticed.

"Uh.. I went out on patrol with some of the King's guards and it was hotter than hell that day. On the way back, they took a detour to this spot. I thought of you the moment I saw it," he confessed quietly.

"You did?'

"Yeah... all the plants and flowers and stuff...it just seemed like a place you would enjoy."

Katie smiled saying, "Thank you, for thinking of me. It really is amazing."

Bucky sighed deeply, "We should probably get back over to the other side."

Katie nodded as he stood and then pulled her to her feet; she took a step back and slipped. Bucky laughed as he easily caught her. "How can you be such a klutz with all the training you had?"

Thinking about it, she looked at him and said, "I don't know. I don't remember much of anything about coming to the United States... maybe it was a part of their mind games. So I wouldn't stand out or something like that."

Bucky nodded thinking that on one hand it made sense; on the other, who wouldn't notice a clumsy damsel in distress? The IDC apparently didn't think that one through. He helped her into the water and they swam back to the other side.  They had gotten a later start than he would have liked and  It wouldn't be too long before the sun started setting in the valley they were in. He didn't want to have Katie out after dark; he wasn't that familiar with the roads and getting lost was not something he was fond of.  
  


Once they reached the other side, Bucky produced some glasses and a covered plate of cheese and bread and grapes from his goodie basket, then popped the cork on the bottle of champagne .   They munched on their snacks and sipped champagne, not speaking a lot, simply enjoying the peaceful beauty of the moment. When they had finished, they cleared the area of anything that didn't belong there and made their way back to the jeep. Soon they were pulling up to the King's residence and walking along the long halls to their room.  
  


When they reached their suite, Bucky looked around, finding the simple elegance of the room very relaxing. He watched as Kate pulled the scarf from her hair, which had mostly dried on their drive back to the house. She ran her fingers through it and seeing him looking at her she made a silly face, "A tangled mess, right?"

"No. A beautiful mess" he said softly, his eyes caressing her even as he tried not to.

Katie could tell he was getting ready to utter some excuse to bug out for hours, returning after she fell asleep, just as he had done for weeks now. Working up her courage, she said, "Bucky, thank you for today... it was truly lovely.  I was just wondering why you did it?"

"I told you, I thought it would do you good to get away for a little while. I.."

"No. It was more than that. I'm not blind; I see the way you look at me. AND I feel the tension in the air. I know something has happened to make you unsure of me... to make you not want to BE with me."

"Kate..."

... "if you don't want to be with me, why DID you make today so special?"

"I don't know." he was shaking his head, not sure what she wanted to hear.

She looked at him, her eyes pleading for answers "Yes, you do. Just tell me you don't want me. Or tell me that you do. Whichever it is, tell me, please."

He closed the distance between them and then led her to the small couch where they sat together. "Kate, we have been through so much the past few months. We've discovered a past that we shared together and a love that was ripped out of our hands. But that was then and I know how things change. I don't want you to think that I **assume** that you still want to be with me.  I know I'm not a good man. I've done awful things and I don't deserve you. But I do want you. I want to be with you. But I want the choice to be **yours** , not a result of some idea planted in your mind years ago." He paused, trying to find the words to express everything he was feeling.

Katie stood then, a look of determination on her face. "James Buchanan Barnes. Why do you always over think the simplest things? I love you. I have loved you my whole life. That is the one thing I am absolutely certain of. I will continue to love you until the day I die. And even then, even THEN I will love you. Whatever souls are made of, yours and mine were cut from the same piece of fabric and we belong together. Can't you see that?"

Bucky stood, touching her face tenderly he whispered "I love you my little bird."

Katie took his hand in hers and pulled him towards the bed. When they reached the edge, she turned to face him and stood on her toes to kiss him, her fingers in his hair, her body pressed against his. "Don't just say it. Show me," she spoke softly, kissing his lips again, then using her tongue to trace a slow path up his neck to his ear she whispered, her warm breath raising goose bumps on his neck, "Show me  
."

Bucky moved his hands to her waist, untying the belt of the wrap around dress she was wearing, sliding it off her shoulders and dropping it to the floor. He laid her down on the bed, pinning her hands to the pillow as his eyes bore into hers. "Did you seriously ask me if I want to BE with you?" Katie nodded her head, her body trembling at his closeness. Moving his mouth to hers, he teased, nibbling on her lower lip, running his tongue slowly across her parted lips, then slipping in to explore every corner of her mouth. He released her hands as he dipped his head to her neck, tickling her with his tongue and warm breath. He sat up to pull his shirt off and Katie reached her hands up to his chest, enjoying the feel of his muscles rippling under her touch. Bucky unfastened his pants, pushing them down and kicking them off. Taking her left hand he kissed the palm of it and then looked into her eyes asking, "All better?" She offered him a soft smile and nodded in the affirmative, watching as he scattered soft kisses from her wrist up the inside of her arm to her shoulder, where he stopped and made quick work of removing her bra... her panties were soon on the floor beside them.

Taking his time, he began slowly kissing and caressing every inch of her body, appreciating each curve, every little scar, (she had lots of them, but he didn't want to think of how she got them); his lips finding her most sensitive spots drawing soft moans from her as he continued his onslaught of attention. When he finally made his way back to her mouth, Katie latched onto him, her fingers buried in his hair, her legs wrapping around his waist pulling him close, feeling his hardness, she returned his kisses with equal fervor, her desire for him a living, burning passion. Bucky couldn't wait any longer and Katie didn't want him to. She was wet and ready with longing as he slid into her, groaning with pleasure. They moved together, slowly at first, then faster, and harder until they both found that sweet release they were searching for.  Not moving for a long moment, Bucky stared down into her eyes, speaking softly, "You are mine Katie Renee Harris; I want you, nothing else, just you. I promise I will never leave you. I will always take care of you. And I want you to know that, no matter what happens, I will **always** love you."

Katie was so moved by his proclamation, she couldn't speak at first. She kissed him tenderly, tears trickling down her face. Finally she said, "I love you Bucky... I love you." They snuggled then, holding each other close, listening to the sounds of people coming and going all around the grounds outside their window.  The sounds of laughter and children being called in for dinner, bells ringing in the distance, birds settling in for the night; it all filled the air with a magical song. It sounded good. It felt right.


	11. Epilogue

  
  


Two weeks later, Tony Stark called them on facetime with a report on the happenings at the Avengers Tower and the progress they had made in breaking down HYDRA and the IDC. Many arrests had been made and many more leads had been found and were being tracked down daily. The department that had been most directly involved with all that Katie and Bucky had gone through was completely disassembled and the research files had been destroyed. They were free from that nightmare and free to come back to the States any time they wanted. He saw the look that passed between the two of them and asked, "Are you ready to come home?"

Bucky raised Katie's hand to his lips then looked at Tony saying, "We are home."

"What?" came the surprised response.

"T'Challa has offered to let us stay here as long as we want. Neither of us really have anything to go back to in the States, with the exception of some very special friends. We will come back eventually... but for now, we both want to stay here."

Tony was staring at the screen, not really surprised, but not sure what to say.

"Tony," Katie jumped in, "Thank you so much for all you have done for us. We are so grateful and we won't ever forget it. We love you guys, but right now, Wakanda feels like the best place for us. I hope you can understand that."

"Of course. Of course. I'll let the Cap and everyone else know. You will be missed more than you know. We will be checking in on you regularly. Good luck you two," pausing for just a moment, he added, "Be happy," before disconnecting the call.  
  
  


Be happy. Two simple little words that can require so much to obtain at times it hardly seems worthwhile. But once you find it, once you are truly happy, you'll agree that whatever it took to get to place, it was worth it in the end.

Bucky and Katie were happy. They asked T'Challa if he would like for them to find a home of their own, and he acted hurt, scolding them like they were children, assuring them that his home was theirs for as long as he lived in it. Bucky became a valued member of his military advisors and Katie, who had become close friends with Imani, was welcomed to many of the activities of the women there in the compound... She was even allowed to join the Dora Milaje during their training on occasions, knowing they were clearly out of her league, but honored to be included.

There had been no more headaches, no unwarranted appearances of the Winter Soldier, no more bouts with doubts and self-loathing for Bucky. He had finally accepted that his past was just that, in the past; not a part of who and what he was now. He spoke to Steve fairly often and each time assured him that he was doing good, better than he been in 70 years and they always laughed over that.

Everything was perfect until one day, about 8 months later, T'Challa received the call. The Avengers had been assembled to fight the biggest threat any of them could ever have imagined. They needed all the help they could get. They needed The Black Panther and The Winter Soldier to join them in the war against Thanos.  
  


But that, as they say, is another story...

 

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little adventure of Bucky and Kate... please leave comments so I know what I'm doing right or doing wrong; or just to say hi!  
> Thank you!


End file.
